Battle Symphony
by Vlaatjee
Summary: This is the follow up from 'Waiting For The End.' The mice have found a new planet and by the looks of things, they finally have a chance to live a happy and war free life. But nothing is what it seems and they are dragged into a war that is going to be the biggest challenge of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars.  
I do own Violet, Gaya, Flint, Jake, Max and Hope and all other characters that will show up in this story.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

It has been a few weeks since the mice landed on this planet. They had built themselves a nice, little village. With the wood from the forest they were able to make little cabin's. Everybody had their own, little home now. The lake nearby provided them with fresh water. If they needed a shower, they could take a swim. The temperature was everyday the same, not too hot, but certainly not too cold. That made living outside way more easy. Food was a little bit more of a challenge. They hadn't seen one single animal since they arrived here. Luckily, there was enough fruit that they could eat. Gaya had started her own little garden, to grow grain and other plants. They used the grain to make some sort of porridge that had enough nutrients to make it through the day. The nights on this planet were shorter than they were used to, which was good for the garden. The weird, blue sun shined everyday on the garden and that made the grain grow fast.

Vinnie's wounds were all healed and he was wearing his mask again. The wounds on his back did gave ugly scars, but somehow, he didn't care that much. He wore shirts now and that was fine. Usually, it would have been the end of the world. But he had Violet now and she accepted him fully how he was. And that helped a lot. He saw some things different now. But he still had a ego bigger than Earth. Some things will never chance.  
Modo was really happy with their new life. He loved the fact that he had all the time of the world to do the things he couldn't do when they were living in war. Everyday, he went fishing. He never catched something though, probably because there weren't any fish on this planet (thank the Mother of Mars). But sitting by the water, enjoying the sun, was enough. Gaya joined him most of the time and they could talk for hours. Or they were sitting together in silence, enjoying each others company.  
Throttle and Carbine were closer than ever. Together they leaded this small community they had built. And they loved the fact they finally had time for each other. Carbine didn't have to work as a general anymore. They loved to take long rides on the bikes, exploring the area and enjoying each others company.  
So, it seems everybody was really happy and were quickly adjusting to their new life. But Vinnie was getting anxious. Sure, the peace and quietness was nice at the beginning. He also had needed it to recover. But now he was back on his feet again, painfree. And he was bored. Really bored.

They all gathered for lunch. Everybody was sitting together at the open place they had created for these moments. Before they would start eating, there was a moment of silence and everybody had the chance to share something with the rest if they wanted. Carbine took the word.  
"Well, it seems like we are finally settled and most of the work is done. So, we finally be able to relax a little bit more."  
Vinnie shook his head, feeling annoyed, but he said nothing.  
"Is there anybody who would like to share something with the rest of the group?", Carbine asked, mainly towards Vinnie. The white furred mouse looked at her, almost challenging, but said nothing.  
A grey, male mouse raised his hand. His name was Max.  
"I've talked with Hope here and we would love to take on the job as a cook. We did it back on Mars and we miss it."  
Hope, a small build female mouse with blond fur, nodded.  
"Well, that's great! You can work together with Gaya, since she runs the garden." Hope and Max smiled at Gaya, who smiled back.  
Vinnie's tail began to twitch. Man, look at us. Sitting here, talking about this stupid tasks. They were warriors. Heroes. And now he was stuck on this planet without any action. Of course, he was glad that the war was over. But this… this was a whole other side. Throttle noticed his annoyance and gave him a warning look. Even if the war was over, he still was the leader. And it was his job to keep Vinnie in line. But he had already noticed a couple of days ago that Vinnie was getting anxious. And that could lead to problems. Note to myself, talk to Carbine about this, he thought.  
Carbine clapped in her hands.  
"Well, I have one thing to say. As you all know, Throttle and I got engaged on Mars. Tonight, we want to celebrate that, like some sort of wedding. So, make sure you are ready to party tonight!"  
The group whooped and cheered. Throttle smiled. "Let's eat, people!"  
Everybody started their meal, except Vinnie. He was too restless to eat. And he hated the porridge. It was disgusting. Violet looked at him.  
"You okay, cutie?", she asked. Vinnie shrugged, but said nothing. Violet shook her head and focussed on her meal again. When Vinnie was in this kind of mood, it was for the best to leave him. To avoid further escalation.  
Vinnie's tail was suddenly lashing through the air and he jumped at his feet.  
"I'm going for a ride", he growled. Nobody tried to stop him. They all knew how he was. Violet followed him and took place behind him on his bike. "I'm coming with you." She also could use some distraction and action.

Vinnie revved his bike. "Ready sweetheart? Because I have the feeling this is going to be a wild ride!" He snickered and wrapped his tail around her waist. Violet was getting used to his wild rides, but she still wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Vinnie opened the gas and the bike sped away. They drove for a while and Vinnie was missing the rocks he used as ramp back on Mars. Here, everything was flat. He suddenly turned and drove into another direction. This direction was forbidden by Carbine, because she wanted to explore the area first. To keep everybody safe.  
Vinnie, of course, loved to disobey her, especially when he was feeling rebellious like today. Violet was about to say something, but closed her mouth. Like he was gonna listen to her. And she had to admit, she also felt a little bit rebellious today.

They drove for a long time, Vinnie pushing his bike to the limits. He needed the speed, to feel some adrenaline going through his veins. He was zigzagging between trees, jumping over small rivers, using his jets. Finally, after a two hour drive, he felt a little bit better. He stopped his bike on a open field in the bush. He pulled of his helmet and flexed his muscles.  
"Better". He stepped of his bike and before Violet could do the same, he lifted her up with his tail and pulled her in his arms. He looked at her with a naughty spark in his eyes.  
"So, sweetheart. Here we are. All alone…", he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Violet pushed him on the ground and climbed on top of him. She pulled out her shirt and her bra. She looked down at him and winked.  
"Hmmmm… What to do next?", she smiled, biting her lower lip.  
Vinnie grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers.  
"So naughty", he growled between kisses. He quickly turned her around and now he was on top of her.  
There really was no better medicine for feeling so anxious then sex.

After, they were lying in the grass, looking at the sky.  
"Man, it's still so weird. Here we are, on a unknown planet. Mars gone, no more war… Still don't know what to think of it", Vinnie said.  
Violet agreed. "Yeah, it's weird. But I have to admit, I love it here. It's so beautiful and quiet."  
Vinnie sighed. "Way to quiet if you ask me. You know, I really want to settle down, doing my part in this stupid community, but I can't. Dammit, I miss the action. I'm not the type to settle down."  
Violet laughed, her husky voice sounded so sexy when she laughed.  
"We will find a way, cutie. I'm also way too young to live this peaceful and quiet life. I can still do that when I'm old. But after everything that happened, it's nice to finally be able to breathe again. Peace and quietness is fine by me, for now."  
Vinnie moaned. "But it's BORING!"  
"Oh, cut it out, you… Hey! What is that?", Violet suddenly asked, pointing at the sky. Vinnie followed her gaze.  
"Smoke. But our camp is the other way. So that means it's something else. Let's scoop it out!", he said, super excited there was finally something going on.  
Oh boy… If only he knew…

Vinnie drove in the direction of the smoke. When they arrived at the end of the forest, Vinnie suddenly hit his brakes. With a shrieking sound, the bike stopped. Violet slammed with her head against Vinnie's back.  
"VINNIE! How many times do I need to tell you… Oh…" She trailed off when she looked around Vinnie's back and saw why he suddenly had stopped. They were standing on the edge of huge cliff and it was a very long way down. She looked in the distance. She saw a huge forest and it was burning. She could see the remains of the trees. The forest was almost completely destroyed.  
"What the…" Vinnie stared at below.  
"Wow, what happened here?" Violet slowly stepped of the bike. "The whole forest is almost gone… But how? And why?"  
Vinnie shrugged. "I don't know…"  
Suddenly, they heard a loud growl above them. They both slowly lifted their heads. What they saw, made their legs become weak. A huge animal was hanging in the sky, his impressive wings holding him up in the air. He had a huge tail with sharp looking points on the end. His skin was covered with some kind of scales and he had four paws with mean looking claws. But it was his head that scared them the most. It was huge, with a long snout and bright, yellow eyes. The creature opened his mouth and they saw rows of big, sharp teeth.  
Vinnie swallowed. "Ehm… I think it's for the best if we get the hell out of here... " but he didn't move.  
Violet nodded. "Yeah… great idea…"  
At that moment, the creature opened his mouth further and they saw a ball of fire, growing bigger between his jaws.  
Vinnie came to senses. He revved his bike and turned it around, while whirling his tail around Violet's waist. He placed her behind him, his bike already speeding away from the creepy animal. And that was just in time. The creature blew out a stream of fire, right at the spot where Violet was standing just seconds ago. Vinnie sped into the forest, but they didn't get away that easily. The creature followed them, spitting fire. Violet looked over her shoulder and saw a huge flame coming straight at them.  
"Vinnie, speed up! NOW!", she yelled and Vinnie activated his jets. The bike sped forward, away from the flames. Violet could smell the burning rubber from his tires. She looked again and felt a huge relief when she saw the creature was turning tail. Vinnie didn't stop though. They needed to get as far away from that flying fireball.

After a while, he slowed down and stopped his bike. They both sat in silence for a moment. Violet looked at Vinnie.  
"What the hell was that thing?"  
Vinnie turned his head to look at her.  
"That, my pretty lady, was a dragon."  
Violet's mouth fell open. "A what? How do you know?"  
Vinnie shrugged. "Learned about them on Earth. But only saw one in real life before, because actually, they don't exist. Limburger brought him to life out of a comic book."  
Violet shook her head, feeling confused. "A what?"  
"A book with pictures, telling a story. It's fiction. Not real. Just like dragons. But apparently, on this planet they do exist. Did you look at his paw?"  
Violet laughed, she couldn't help it. "Ehm, no. I was kinda busy with his head and running away before we got toasted. Why?"  
"There was some kind of ring around his paw. That means, that ugly thing is someone's pet. So, my guess is we are not so alone on this planet as we thought. We've gotta go back, tell Throttle and Carbine about this." And he drove back to the camp. Violet held him tightly, deep in thoughts about what just had happened.  
What kind of trouble was going to be on their pad next?

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! :D 3

* * *

 **Chapter two**

When they got back at the camp, everybody was getting ready for diner. Vinnie jumped of his bike while pulling of his helmet. He looked around for Throttle and Carbine, but he didn't saw either of them. He marched to Modo, who was busy with preparing some kind of fruit. Vinnie grabbed his arm.  
"Have you seen Throttle and Carbine?", he asked with urgence in his voice. Modo studied Vinnie's face, alarmed by the sound of his voice.  
"I think they are in their cabin, why?"  
Vinnie was already walking towards Throttle's and Carbine's place, followed by Violet. Vinnie waved at Modo.  
"You better come with us, big fella. You really wanna hear this."  
Without knocking, he threw open the door but then stopped. Violet could hear a loud "Vincent!" and Vinnie moaning. "Ah man, not again!"  
Violet peeked over Vinnie's shoulder and smiled. There were two, very embarrassed mice hasty pulling on some clothes.  
"Dammit, Vinnie", Throttle cursed and Carbine was about to give Vinnie a huge scolding, but Vinnie held up his hand.  
"Hold that thought. We got problems." And he walked inside. Modo and Violet followed, the latter closing the door.  
Vinnie told them what they had seen today. Carbine was already on edge because they were busted again, and again by Vinnie. When she heard Vinnie's story, she exploded.  
"Why for FUCK sake don't you ever listen?! I've told you you were not allowed to go that way! I was suppose to check that area before you or any other! Do you never learn from your mistakes?! The last time you ignored my rule, you were almost tortured to death! And we were forced to risk our own lives to save your stubborn ass! God, Vinnie!"  
Vinnie almost looked bored, but his eyes were fuming.  
"Are you done? You are missing the point here! A huge, on fire point!"  
Carbine grabbed Vinnie by his shirt. "Wow Carbine, settle down!", Throttle tried to stop her, but Carbine didn't even hear him.  
"Now you listen carefully, Vincent! The next time you disobey me…" but she couldn't finish her sentence. Vinnie grabbed her wrist in an iron grip and yanked himself free. He pushed her against the wall and put his arm on her throat.  
"Now YOU listen carefully. Do NOT threaten me! We are not in the army anymore! We are free mice now! I really want to work together, but you really need to STOP telling me what to do and treating me like I'm some kind of idiot!" With one more push he let her go, breathing heavily.  
Throttle lay a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Vincent. You too, Carbine."

Violet was observing all this. The thing that bothered her the most, was that Carbine didn't looked surprised at all to hear about this dragon. And why was she reacting like this? The only reason could be…  
"You already knew, didn't you?", she asked with a loud voice. Carbine looked at her and lowered her eyes. Everybody in the room stared at her.  
"That's why you get so angry. You already knew we are not alone on this planet."  
Throttle looked at Carbine who was loss at words, a blush visible under her fur.  
"Carbine… Is that true?", he asked.  
"I ehm…", she stuttered. Throttle couldn't believe it. "You already knew?! And you didn't tell us? Why?"  
When she didn't answered, Throttle turned around, disappointment on his face.  
"Throttle! Stop! Please, I'm sorry!", Carbine yelled. Throttle slowly turned around to face her.  
"You're sorry? Vinnie and Violet almost died today!"  
Carbine sighed in frustration. "They shouldn't have disobey me!"  
"Wow, wow, wow! Stop turning this on us! Why didn't you tell us?", Vinnie growled.  
"And when did you find out?", Modo asked.  
Carbine looked around the small group and by seeing all the hostile looks on their faces, she broke into tears. The tough General from the Freedom Fighters, who was always strong, broke.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I was on a patrol by my own, in our first week here. I saw this creature, burning down the forest. I didn't tell because I was sick of it! Sick of living in fear. Sick of never having a safe place. We just got here, everything was perfect. I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want to move again, get back in that spaceship and fly for hours and hours, searching for a new home." She breathed heavily.  
Vinnie laughed and crossed his arms before his chest. "You've got to be kidding me. So you just thought; If I just ignore that a huge dragon is destroying the planet, we're safe?! You had no right to keep this as a secret to us!"  
Carbine screamed in frustration. "You have NO idea how I felt when I had to lie to the mice at the base about our mission. To leave them behind! I fought so hard for our planet and I've failed! I let all those people die! And then we came here and it felt like heaven! Not only to me, but to everybody. I didn't want to ruin that! I just couldn't! This creature was far away from our camp. I thought that we were safe…"  
She couldn't talk further. All the emotions she had hid so carefully for the last few weeks, overwhelmed her. Throttle took her in his arms.  
"It's okay, babe. Breathe…"  
The others were standing in the room, feeling a little lost. Vinnie rolled his eyes. Maybe Throttle could forgive her that easily, he sure couldn't. He was sick of her still ordering him around. That she treated him like he was a child. And then she lied about the dragon. Yeah, way to go.  
Carbine slowly calmed down. "I'm sorry guys. I really am. I hope you can forgive me."  
Violet took her hand. "It was wrong what you did, but you did it with the best intentions. But you need to stop carrying all the responsibility on your own, Carbine. We are in this together! And I'm fine with the fact that you and Throttle are leading us. But like Vinnie said, we are not in the army anymore. Please, stop treat us like soldiers. We are on the same level now. It's not necessary to order us around, give rules and expect us to obey you. You can ask or explain, and we will listen."  
Carbine stared at her. "You are right. You're absolutely right. I'm so sorry. I really need to get used at being free."  
"It's okay. Nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes. I forgive you", Violet said, smiling. Carbine gave her a little smile back.  
Modo nodded at her. "I'm with Violet in this."  
Everybody looked at Vinnie, but he was still upset and said nothing. Didn't even look at her.  
Throttle turned Carbine's head with his finger so she could look at him.  
"Give him some time, you know how he is", and he gave her a little kiss.  
Throttle raised his voice. "I suggest we all calm down for now and eat dinner. Tonight, Carbine and I will get married and we will celebrate. We'll continue this conversation later. This dragon has been here all the time and we didn't see him near our camp. I don't think that will chance tonight. So my guess is that we are safe for now. Everybody agree?"  
They all nodded, except for Vinnie.  
"Vincent?", Throttle asked with a sigh.  
"Fine", Vinnie growled.  
"Good. You guys go ahead, we will be there in a few minutes."  
When they were alone, Throttle looked at Carbine.  
"Really, babe, what were you thinking? You know I'm here for you, right? You can talk to me about everything. I knew you were having a hard time because of what happened, but I didn't realize it was this bad. Next time, just talk to me, okay?"  
Carbine nodded. "I'm sorry. And yes, I will talk to you. It's all so new to me, this new life. I was so used at living in a war, leading the Freedom Fighters. Give me some time, okay? I will do my best."  
Throttle kissed her. "I know, babe. So, ready to get married?"  
Carbine smiled. "Hell yeah!"  
Throttle grabbed her hand. "Let's go then."

Meanwhile, Vinnie was pacing around in the small cabin where he and Violet lived.  
"Really, how stupid can you be? Oh, I saw a huge dragon destroying half the planet, but noooo, I'm not gonna tell the rest! No, I will keep it a secret, act like it wasn't there. And then we will be safe and live happily ever after! Man, she really is unbelievable."  
Violet sat on the bed, her eyes following the angry, white furred mouse.  
"Vinnie, just let it go, alright?"  
Vinnie swirled around and stared at Violet, his eyes fuming with anger.  
"Let it go? LET IT GO? Like you did? 'I forgive you Carbine'. Ugh! No way."  
Violet had enough. "Don't you dare to take this out on me! I make my own decisions how to handle any situation. So yes, I forgive her. Sure, it was a stupid move, but give the girl some slack, alright? Her life on Mars wasn't easy. She thought she was doing the right thing. Her intentions were good. And you, my friend, are making a way to big deal out of this. Nobody is perfect, you know?" Violet saw the look on his face.  
"If you are gonna say that you are perfect, I'm gonna tie your tail in a knot."  
Vinnie closed his mouth. She just knew him too well. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll let it go. For now."  
Violet smiled. "Good. And now we are going to eat and after that, party time!"  
Vinnie shook his head. "I only said I would let it go. I am still angry at her. I'm not in the mood to celebrate her wedding."  
Violet grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door.  
"Fine. But it's also Throttle's wedding. I bet you don't want to leave him hanging. He is your bro. So, we are going."  
Vinnie snickered. Was this lady on fire, or what?

After diner, they all gathered on the edge of the forest. There was a beautiful, big three with some kind of roses in it. Modo was standing under it, with a solemn look on his face. Throttle and Carbine stood before him, face towards each other.  
"Please, take each others hand", Modo said. Throttle gently took Carbine's hand.  
"Throttle Stormborn, are you willing to give yourself to Carbine Winter and be with her forever, even when dead is trying to get you apart?"  
Throttle looked into Carbine's eyes.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Carbine Winter, are you willing to give yourself to Throttle Stormborn and be with him forever, even when dead is trying to get you apart?"  
Carbine smiled, tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, I am."  
Modo nodded, taking his role very serious.  
"You now may kiss each other."  
Throttle pulled Carbine in his arms and pressed his lips on hers. The crowd went wild, whooping and cheering. After they broke off the kiss, they turned to face everybody.  
Modo raised his voice. "May I pronounce to you: Mister and Misses Stormborn!"  
A loud applause followed. Even Vinnie smiled, seeing his bro so happy. He whooped.  
"Yo Throttle! Looks like you have a mom again!" Violet punched him, but Vinnie just laughed.  
Throttle shook his head, Carbine had a little blush on her face. Vinnie pumped his fist in the air. "Let's party!"  
Everybody laughed and cheered. Vinnie looked around him.  
"Really? A party without alcohol?" he said, and then smiled. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I brought some with me!"  
Violet stared at him. "Really Vinnie? Our planet was about to be blown up and you thought of bringing alcohol with you?"  
"Hey! Innocence!", Vinnie yelled while walking to their cabin. He came back with more than 10 bottles of Martian Liquor. He hardly could carry all the bottles by himself. "Yo bro's! Let's party, Biker Mice style!"  
Everybody gathered around him to get a cup with the strong drink. Violet wanted too, but Vinnie stopped her and smiled.  
"Ah, ah, ah sweetheart. You can't be all sassy about the fact that I brought the alcohol with me and later on expect I will give you some."  
Violet saw the challenging look on Vinnie's face and sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to do? Go ahead, spill it. Let's get this over with."  
Vinnie gave her a cocky grin.  
"Well, let me think. Just acknowledge how awesome I am to bring the alcohol. Maybe, just maybe, I will give you some."  
Violet rolled her eyes, but decided to play along.  
"Oh my god, Vinnie. You are so awesome to bring alcohol with you when you needed to abandon your homeplanet." She had lowered her voice, knew how that turned him on. She winked at him and bit on her lower lip, while looking at him with innocent eyes. Vinnie blushed while everybody around him was whooping.  
"Okay, fair enough!" and he gave her a cup.  
"Cheers, partner!" and he slammed his cup against hers. They both drank it empty in one sip. Vinnie did a refill. Modo raised his cup.  
"A toast to Throttle and Carbine! I wish you guys all the best!", he rumbled.  
"To Throttle and Carbine!", the group repeated. Carbine smiled at Throttle. Everybody was having a good time, the dragon forgotten.  
"The only thing we need right now, is music", Vinnie sighed. Jake smiled.  
"I think I can help with that! Still have some music on my computer." He grabbed the computer and after a few clicks, heavy metal came out of the small speakers. Jake turned up the volume. It wasn't that loud as they were used to, but that didn't matter.  
"Aaaaooww, life as I love it!", Vinnie cheered while he made a backflip. He landed perfectly on his feet. Modo looked at Throttle.  
"I will keep an eye on loudmouth over there. You drink and enjoy your night!"  
Throttle smiled. "Appreciate it, big fella!" and he took another drink.  
It was a night full of joy and everybody had a great time, for the first time after the loss of their planet.

At the end of the night, everybody was going to sleep, except for Vinnie, Modo and Throttle. They were all a little drunk, but the effects were already fading away. "Really bro's, this dragon, it was huge! We can't just ignore that it exist, right?", Vinnie asked.  
Throttle sighed. "No, we are not gonna ignore it. Tomorrow we will scoop it out, alright?"  
Vinnie nodded and burped loud. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. It had a ring around his paw. I think it's someone's pet."  
Modo and Throttle stared at him. "You forget to tell? That is a really important detail, Vinnie!", Modo said.  
Vinnie shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I was kinda busy with fighting Carbine."  
Throttle rubbed his chin. "Tomorrow we will go on a patrol, to find out what the deal is with this dragon. If it is indeed someone's pet.. Well, let's just hope they are on our side."

They all called it a night. They didn't notice there was somebody watching them, hidden between the trees.

* * *

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, happy! :)  
Hahaha yeah, Vinnie and Violet do have a lot of sex now you mention it! Ahh, it's just fresh love. And babies? Hmmm who knows? ;)  
But I don't really see Vinnie as daddy material. But we will see what happens!

* * *

 **Chapter three**

The next day, everybody stayed in bed longer than usual. Carbine was the first who came outside. She yawned and stretched her muscles. She was feeling so peaceful right now. Throttle suddenly stood beside her.  
"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?", he asked while wrapping his arm around her.  
Carbine rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, and you?"  
Throttle nodded. "I always sleep well when you are lying next to me, Miss Stormborn."  
Carbine smiled and punched him softly in the ribs. "Wauw, how romantic."  
"Hey! You can't blame me for trying!"  
Throttle grew serious again. "I'm going on a patrol with the guys today. To see if we can find something about this dragon."  
Carbine nodded. "I'll stay here, to keep an eye on things. Plus, I don't think Vinnie likes to be around me today."  
"You really shouldn't care that much, Carbine. You know him. He will come around." Throttle scooped her in his arms. "But first, we are going to finish what we had started yesterday." And he carried her inside. The door closed with a loud bang behind them.

After breakfast, Vinnie, Violet, Modo, Gaya and Throttle drove in the same direction where Vinnie and Violet saw the dragon yesterday. After the two hour drive, they arrived at the open spot in the forest. Vinnie took the lead.  
"This way bro's." A few minutes later they were standing on the edge off the cliff again. But this time, no smoke, no fire and thankfully, no dragon. Modo climbed of his bike and surveyed the surrounding.  
"Wow, what a mess", he said while looking at the burned down forest. Throttle agreed. Vinnie was already getting bored again.  
"So, now what, fearless leader?"  
Throttle rubbed his chin. "We need to follow the trail of destruction. But how do we get down there? It's too high to jump."  
Vinnie laughed. "Speak for yourself." He revved his bike. Violet's eyes grew big.  
"No way, Vinnie! Don't even think about it!" But Vinnie was already gone. Throttle yelled at him.  
"Vincent, don't!" But he was also too late.  
Vinnie jumped off the cliff. "AAAAOOWWW, the only way to fly!"  
Violet screamed her throat raw.  
When they were half way down, Vinnie pushed a button and two wings came out of his bike. Thanks to Charley girl. He flew down and after a few loopings and somersaults, he landed perfectly on the ground.  
"YES! Vinnie, the velocity atrocity triumphs again!"  
Violet was awfully quiet, looking a little bit green under her fur. Vinnie looked up.  
"Come on, bro's! We don't have all day!"  
Throttle shook his head. Modo smiled. "Of course, how could we forget about this wings? Let's do this bro, before Vinnie is going to do something stupid down there."  
They both revved their bikes. Gaya wasn't so sure about this, but said nothing. She wrapped her arms around Modo's waist, but when they jumped of the cliff, she couldn't help herself. She screamed the lungs out of her body. When they landed, she felt silent. Vinnie laughed at her expression.  
"You should have seen your face, Gaya. Priceless!"  
Throttle snickered. "Alright, let's follow the destruction. Let's rock… and ride!"

After a long drive through the burned down forest, it suddenly became green again. Thankfully, not the whole forest was gone. But Throttle didn't trust it. The forest was thickly overgrown, a perfect place for an ambush. He signed to stop. When the sound of the engines died, he pricked his ears. There was a deadly silence.  
"Is it just me, or is it way too quiet here?" He grabbed his gun. Modo was about to raise his arm cannon, when a small object flew out of the bushes and hit him right in the neck. His eyes grew big in surprise, but then his body went limp and he slid of his bike on the ground. Gaya jumped off the bike and fell on her knees next to him. "Modo!" She pulled the object out of his neck. It was a small arrow. She quickly checked his vital functions.  
"He is still breathing. Just out cold." Vinnie also grabbed his gun. He looked around, but saw nothing.  
"Show yourself, you coward!", he yelled angry. They heard sticks breaking and leaf's moving. They all held their breath, pointing their guns in the direction of the sound, ready to shoot. The trees before them moved and 5 creatures came out. Vinnie narrowed his eyes and he wrapped his tail protectively around Violet's waist.

Nobody said something. The mice stared at the creatures before them. They actually looked a lot like humans. But their skin was blue. They didn't wear many clothes, only to cover up what needed to be covered up. They were barefoot and hold up a weird looking gun, made of wood. The one in the middle was female. She was beautiful in a strange way. Her blue skin looked smooth as a peach and she had long, white hair. But her eyes fascinated them the most (well, except Vinnie of course, who looked appreciatively at her body), which were big and purple. The rest of them was male, also with white hair. But their eyes were black.  
Vinnie looked at Throttle. But Throttle kept staring at the people before them. Vinnie raised his gun again.  
"What did you do to our bro?", he growled between gritted teeth. The blue creatures also raised their guns again. Throttle came to senses. He raised his hands.  
"We mean no harm", he said.  
Vinnie couldn't believe his ears. How alien can you sound? We come in peace *bliep bliep*.  
They shot Modo, for fuck sake. We DO mean harm. But he said nothing, keeping a close eye on the blue people.  
"Vincent, lower your gun. Now."  
Vinnie didn't like the idea at all, but obeyed.  
The creatures did the same. The female did one step forward.  
"Who are you?", she asked with a voice that sounded like christmas bells.  
"Ehm… My name is Throttle. The guy you shot is Modo. The girl is Gaya. And this is Violet and…"  
Vinnie interrupted him. "Vincent van Wham, velocity atrocity and the baddest mamma jammer from this side of the asteroid belt."  
She nodded. "My name is Spero. I'm sorry about your friend. It's just a muscle relaxant. He will be okay in about 10 minutes."  
The mice felt relieved. There was an awkward silence.  
Vinnie couldn't stand it anymore. "Well, this is awkward", he blurted out. Violet smiled. Yep. That was her Vinnie. Spero looked at him.  
"I'm sorry. It's just we're are not used at strangers. Especially strangers who look like you and mean no harm."  
Vinnie flexed his muscles. "I know, my studly body takes your breath away. It always does."  
Spero looked confused. "Actually, I meant you are giant animals who can talk…"  
Vinnie's mouth fell open. Violet laughed and Throttle smiled.  
"But what do you mean with 'who mean no harm'? Are there people here who do mean harm?", Throttle asked before Vinnie could to try to save his image.  
Spero nodded. "They call himself the Dracano's. They came to this planet not a very long time ago. Our species lived in peace for centuries on this planet. But then they showed up. With their huge animals who breathe fire."  
Throttle nodded. "Yeah, we heard. What do they want?"  
Spero waved around her. "Our forest. When the wood from our forest is burned down by the fire from their animals, they can use it to make some kind of diamond. We are not sure what they want with these diamonds. Probably no good."  
"And what about you? You fight them?", Violet asked.  
Spero shook her head, her beautiful white hair waved in the wind. "No. We are not violent people. We try to defend what is ours, but they are too strong. So, everytime they come close, we move to another area."  
Violet felt sorry for them. What a way of life. Always on the run, not having your own, safe place.  
"So, you're actually letting them destroy your planet?", Vinnie asked with disbelief. He had a hard time to believe that there was anyone who would let that happen.  
Spero didn't even looked offended. "Unfortunately, we don't have a choice."  
She turned her attention back on Throttle. "And what is your story?"  
"We're from Mars. We have fought for a long time against a race called the Plutarkians. They were destroying our planet, using our resources for their own planet. The war took years and cost a lot of lives. And unfortunately, we lost. They blew up our whole planet. We escaped and came here, to build up a new life. But Vinnie and Violet here met the dragon and we went on patrol. To try to find more about it. But you are saying there are more of them?"  
Spero looked impressed by their story. "I'm sorry for the loss of your planet. That must be very hard. And yes, there are more than one. On behalve off my people, welcome to planet Coelum."  
The mice thanked her. Throttle stepped of his bike and walked over to Spero.  
"I will talk with my wife about this Dracano people. Maybe we can help you to defeat them. But I can't promise you anything. We are in total with 40 mice, but all are kind of sick of war. Most of them grew up in the war and everybody have lost their family's and home. I can't decide for them if they are willing to fight. But I will try, bikers honour."  
Spero took his hand. "Thank you. You can find us here, well if the Dracano's don't attack here. Take this", and she gave him a blue stone. "When the Dracano are close to you, it will light up." Throttle looked at the stone. It felt really warm. He put it in his pocket. "Thank you. I will return here to tell you what my group thinks of this situation."  
Spero nodded. "Until we meet again." She turned around and disappeared in the forest. The others nodded and followed her.  
Suddenly, Modo growled. He opened his eyes.  
"Oh momma, I feel like I've been run over by a train. But, since there are no trains here… what happened?"  
Gaya helped him back on his feet. "We will explain on the ride back", she said, looking at him. "You okay?"  
Modo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. A little groggy maybe. But fine."  
Throttle climbed on his bike. "Can you ride?"  
Modo nodded. "Yeah."  
Vinnie revved his bike. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

They drove back to the cliff through the burned forest and stopped. Vinnie looked up. "Ehm, bro's?"  
"Yeah, Vincent?', Throttle responded.  
"Well ehm… how are we going to get up there?"  
Modo shook his head. "So now the big brain starts to work."  
Vinnie smiled sheepishly.  
Throttle looked around him. "Maybe if we drive a little further to the right, we can find a spot that is a little bit lower."  
They turned their bikes and drove to the right. After a while, they saw the cliff became lower. Suddenly, the sound of a growl splitted the air. They hit the brakes and looked behind them. A huge dragon was flying over to them. It was a different dragon then Vinnie and Violet had seen. This one was way bigger.  
"Uh oh…" Modo squealed.  
"Hit it, bro's!", Throttle ordered. They sped away, in the hope they could outrun the dragon. But it was no use. Because of his big wings, he quickly caught up.  
"The cliff is still too high!", Throttle yelled, while looking over his shoulder at the dragon.  
"Well, then I guess we don't have another choice to fight instead of running away!", Vinnie cheered. He turned his bike and sped towards the dragon. He saw a huge tree lying on the ground that he could use as a ramp. Violet grabbed her gun and Vinnie pushed on a button. His cannons popped out.  
"Ready, sweetheart?"  
Violet took a deep breath. "Ready!"  
Vinnie pulled back his handlebars when he drove on to the three. His bike speeded up and they flew into the air.  
"AAAAOOWWW!"  
The dragon came closer, opening his mouth. A ball of fire grew bigger, but Vinnie fired two rockets and they flew right into the mouth of the dragon.  
"Eat this, pepperbreath!" The rockets exploded and the beast roared in pain. Half of his snout was blown away and blood rained down on the ground. Vinnie landed and looked up. The dragon turned tail, crying in pain. Vinnie suddenly saw a small silhouette from a person who was on the back of the dragon. But he was too far away to see more then just a silhouette.  
Violet cheered. "Alright! Way to go!" and she high fived Vinnie. They drove back to the rest. Vinnie stopped and opened the visor on his helmet.  
"And that is how you, my dear friends, chase away a dragon!"  
"Nice stunt, bro", Modo said despite Vinnie's ego. Throttle agreed. "Good job, Vinnie."  
Vinnie smiled. "Did you doubt?", he said with a cocky grin.  
"Okay, let's ride before Vinnie's head blows up", Modo said. They drove further and at one point, the cliff was low enough to fly up with the jets. When they were driving back to the camp, Vinnie drove next to Throttle. He told him what he had seen on the back of the dragon. Throttle thought about it for a moment.  
"You know, Vinnie my man, I have the nagging feeling we already are involved in this war, whether we like it or not."

* * *

Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Glad to hear you guys like the story so far. :)

* * *

 **Chapter four**

When they arrived at the camp, Carbine and Stoker walked over to them.  
"And? How did it go?", Carbine asked. Throttle pulled off his helmet, twitching his ears after being so long caught in the helmet.  
"Kind of a long story, we…", he started, but Vinnie interrupted him.  
"Bro, really? I'm starving! Let's eat first and then do the talking part!"  
Throttle's stomach roared loudly. "My stomach agrees with Vinnie."  
They settled down and ate the porridge. Vinnie found it disgusting, but he was so hungry he didn't even complained about it this time. Throttle told Carbine and Stoker everything between bites. Carbine looked defeated.  
"So, you are saying we have to fight again? That we land in a warzone? Again?"  
Throttle shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't promise anything, but I have the feeling they didn't like it at all that Vinnie wounded their precious dragon. I think we are already involved in something without even wanting it."  
Carbine suddenly felt the urge to cry. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She was getting soft on this planet. What happened to the tough General Carbine? She didn't know.  
Vinnie burped loud. "So? I don't see the problem here. We fight. We are heroes after all."  
"Not everybody lives to go on suicidal missions, Vincent. We can't force anybody to fight. To risk their lives", Throttle said.  
"Well, why don't we ask them?" and Vinnie stood up. Throttle tried to stop him, but Vinnie ignored him.  
"Yo! Listen up! It seems there are some bad guys on this planet who apparently want to destroy it. We have two, well, actually one in my opinion but okay, two choices. Fight or run away like cowards. But I'll say: let's fight them! We are not gonna let them destroy this planet the way the Plutarkians did to Mars, right?"  
Everybody looked at each other for a moment. Max stood up. "I'm with ya! I like this planet too much to give up on it!" Hope followed. "Me too!"  
One by one, the mice stood up.  
"So, who is ready to whip some tail when needed?", Vinnie yelled, pumping his fist in the air.  
The group cheered and whooped. Stoker snickered. You could say a lot about Vinnie, but he sure knew how to prepare a crowd to fight.  
Vinnie sat down again. "There's your answer", he said to Throttle with a satisfied smile on his face.  
Throttle tried to hide his smile. Sometimes things could be that simple. And luckily for them, Vinnie was here to make sure it really could be that easy sometimes.  
"What about you, Carbine?", Throttle asked. Carbine sighed.  
"I'm with you. Of course. As much as I hate to go into war again, I really don't want to see this place disappear."  
Throttle nodded. "Modo? Gaya?"  
"We are with you, as always!"  
"Violet?"  
"Same."  
"Stoker?"  
"Yep."  
"Alright. Then I guess our first step is to talk with Spero. After that, we need to find out what the Dracano's really want."  
"Do we have some extra radio's? Maybe we can give one to Spero, so we can reach her. And she can reach us", Violet suggested.  
Throttle nodded. "Good idea."  
Vinnie was almost bouncing on his chair. "So? What are we waiting for? Let's whip some tail!"  
"We are going tomorrow, Vincent. It's almost getting dark. And I really don't want to bump into a dragon when we can't see shit. It can wait till tomorrow."  
Vinnie pouted. But he understood what Throttle was saying. But still… How was he going to get rid of this adrenaline? He glared at Modo and his lips curled into a devilish grin. He pretended that he wanted to stretch his arms and hit Modo right in the face in the proces.  
"Ooops… Sorry bro…" Modo glared at him and took the bait. He punched Vinnie who punched back and before they knew it, they were rolling over the ground. Throttle and Stoker joined them. The girls smiled.  
"Men…" they said in unison.

The next morning, everybody woke up early and soon, they were ready to go. Carbine rode with Throttle, Violet with Vinnie and Gaya with Modo. Carbine's bike didn't have the wings like the bikes from the guys, so it was for the best to leave it behind. Stoker and Jake stayed behind with the rest of the group.  
Vinnie was euphoric. He was so glad they finally had a goal again. Instead of talking about this stupid tasks. Ugh. It was finally hero time again!  
"Alright you mamma jammers! Let's rock and ride!" and he sped away, loud whooping. The rest followed him on a slower pace. After the long drive, they arrived at the same spot where they had met Spero yesterday. The engines were shut down. Carbine looked around her.  
"Okay, now what?"  
"Now we wait", Throttle answered. Vinnie sighed. Violet patted his back emphatically. Luckily for Vinnie, they didn't have to wait long. Spero came out of the bushes.  
"You are back already", she said while looking at the mice. Her gaze stopped on Carbine's face. "You must be the wife."  
Carbine just stared at her. She had never seen any person like Spero before in her life. Vinnie lifted his tail and poked Carbine to get her out of her trance. Carbine jumped like she was stung by a bee.  
"Eh, yes! My name is Carbine."  
Spero nodded. "My name is Spero. Welcome on our planet."  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you."  
Modo cleared his throat. "We didn't got the chance to properly introduce yesterday. My name is Modo. Nice to meet you, ma'am."  
Spero smiled. "I am really sorry we shot you yesterday. But we thought you were going to shoot. So, we took precautions. It's our way to defend ourselves."  
Modo waved it away. "No problem, ma'am. I was back on my feet again real quick. I would have done the same."  
Now that everybody was introduced, Throttle was getting back to business.  
"We have talked about the situation and agreed that we are willing to fight for this planet."  
Spero bowed. "That is very brave of you. Thank you for your courage."  
Vinnie shrugged. "It's what we do. We are born to be heroes."  
Throttle grabbed a radio out of his pocket. "This device will make it able to communicate with each other from distance." He showed Spero how it worked.  
"The signal will send straight to our bikes. We are always near them, so you can reach us day and night if necessary."  
Spero was impressed and looked at the bikes. "Very impressive invention. Bikes, you call them?"  
"Yeah. So that's why we are called the Biker Mice From Mars", Vinnie cheered, but then he looked confused.  
"Are we still the Biker Mice From Mars now our planet is gone?", he asked, rubbing his chin. Everybody rolled with their eyes.  
"Now is not really the time to discuss that, Vincent." Throttle turned his attention at Spero. "Don't mind him. He always talks before he thinks."  
Spero giggled, a very unusual sound that didn't match with her solemn behaviour at all. "I think he is actually really funny."  
Vinnie smiled. "Finally, somebody who gives me the appreciation that I deserve."  
"It's just because she didn't live with you for so long as we do. That would change her opinion", Modo said.  
"Hey!", Vinnie said, looking offended.  
"Okay bro's, knock it off", Throttle said, but with a smile on his face.  
Violet smiled behind Vinnie's back. You see? Nothing is boring when Vinnie is around.  
"Do you know where we can find the Dracano's?", Throttle asked. Spero nodded. She turned around and raised her hands. The bushes opened and a long path became visible.  
"Whao! That is so cool!", Vinnie said with a impressed look on his face.  
Spero smiled. "Thank you. We are able to communicate with our environment. It's a gift that goes from generation to generation."  
Vinnie nodded. Communicate with the environment? That sounded boring alright. If he could do those things, he would definitely do some awesome things with it. But he already knew Spero didn't use violence. Boring if you asked him.  
"If you follow this path, it will bring you close to headquarters from the Dracano's. But I must advise you to leave the bikes at the big three at the end from the path. You are getting close then and the sounds of the bikes could alarm them."

The mice thanked her and drove away. They followed the path and indeed, at the end of it stood a really large three on the right, just like Spero had said. Throttle hit the brakes.  
"We leave the bikes here", he said, while stepping of his bike. The rest did the same, Vinnie softly cursing to himself. No bikes meant sneaking. He hated to sneak. It was so not cool. They walked through the bushes, Throttle taking the lead. Suddenly, he saw light between the leafs. He signed the group to wait. He peeked around a three and saw a huge open spot between the three's with a very large castle build on it. It looked like it was made of some kind of black glass. It sure was a impressive sight. Dragons were circling high in the sky around the towers.  
Modo watched all this. "How in the world are we going to come close enough to find out where they are up to?"  
Throttle rubbed his chin. But the answer soon followed, although not in the way the mice would have expected. They heard a loud click and quickly turned around. They were surrounded by figures in black cloaks, just like the one Vinnie had spotted on the dragons back the other day. They couldn't see the faces of the figures, as they were hidden under a large hood.  
"Throw away your weapons", a low voice demanded. The mice looked at each other and did what they were told. Throttle sighed. This did not go as he had hoped. The figures grabbed the mice and put chains around their hands.  
Vinnie struggled. "Let go of me, you walking carpet!" but the figures were too strong. They were brought inside the castle and thrown into a cell. The chains were removed and a huge door with bars in it closed with a loud bang.  
"Well. At least we are inside now", Vinnie said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?", he asked Violet when he saw her rubbing her wrists.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
Vinnie grabbed a flair and tried to cut through the bars. It didn't work.  
"No use. It looks like some kind of glass steel like the Plutarkian used."  
"Maybe the bikes can blast us out?", Gaya suggested.  
Carbine shook her head. "Too dangerous with all the dragons outside. No way we are gonna be fast enough."  
Vinnie sighed and sat down on the ground. "So, now what?"  
Throttle leaned against the wall. "I'm afraid we don't have another choice then to wait and see what they want from us."  
Vinnie suddenly looked a little bit nervous. The last time he was caught as a prisoner wasn't really a good memory. He sure hoped that this time he didn't have to go through all that again. Violet sat next to him and grabbed his hand. She had seen the look on his face and could only guess what he was thinking. She wanted to let him know that this time, he was not alone. This time, they were in this together. She sure hoped it was going to be good enough.

The mice were getting a little agitated by the long wait, so they were almost glad that finally something happened. A big figure in a black cloak entered the cell. He pulled of his hoodie. The mice stared at him. Their first thought that he was human. But when they took a closer look, they saw he had little horns on his head. His skin looked scaled, with a green glance. His eyes were scary, bright yellow with a small vertical stripe as pupil. And the guy was huge. Even Modo looked small next to him. They all backed off. Even Vinnie didn't have something to say.  
"Welcome to Dracano Castle. I'm sorry we took as prisoners, but we needed to make sure you didn't attack us again", the figure said with a dark voice.  
Vinnie's mouth fell open and the rest of the group looked at each other in confusion.  
Of all the things they had thought could happen, this was the last thing they expected...

* * *

Hmmmm, what would be the story from the Dracano's? Please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!  
This chapter has hints of Game Of Thrones. I came up with the whole idea and after, I suddenly realised it looked a lot like GOT, but also with my own twist.  
Ah, well. I do not own GOT.

Let me know what you guys think, I really need your opinion!

* * *

 **Chapter five**

Throttle took the word, since he was the leader. "Ehm, thanks… I guess…"  
The figure smiled. "My name is Dominus. I'm the leader of my people, the Dracano's."  
Throttle hesitated. "My name is…" but Dominus interrupted him.  
"I know who you are, Throttle Stormborn, son of Thread Stormborn."  
This time Throttle's mouth fell open. "Ehm, how do you know?"  
Dominus smiled again, like he was enjoying this conversation. "We have a Reader among us. He can read people when they are in range. Before I went to talk to you, he read all of you. To find out your intentions."  
Vinnie finally found his tongue again. "Well, we are here to find out YOUR intentions. To figure out why you are burning down this planet. So we can stop you."  
Dominus looked at him. "Ahhh, you must be Vincent van Wham, son of Finn van Wham. My Reader warned me about you. Hot head, hard to control and a big ego. But also very loyal. I'm here to reassure you our intentions are good."  
Everybody laughed despite the situation. The look on Vinnie's face was priceless.  
Vinnie crossed his arms before his chest. "Story of my life. No appreciation."  
Modo turned his attention back to Dominus. "What do you mean, your intentions are good? You are burning down half a planet."  
"Well, Modo Maverick, son of Stan Maverick. Let me explain." Dominus took something out of his pocket. He showed it to the mice. A was a piece of black glass. The mice recognized the material, since the whole castle was made of it.  
"This is dragon glass. It's made of wood, fired by the breath of our dragons. It's a very strong material. We use it to build things and we need it to destroy our biggest enemy."  
A silence. "And who is your biggest enemy?", Vinnie asked with raised eyebrows.  
"The Ice King, also known as Rex. He is the leader of the Glaciers. They destroyed our planet and killed many of our people. They are immortal, what makes them almost unbeatable. But there is one thing that can kill them." Dominus held up the piece of glass again.  
"One piece made from this material right in the heart or the head, kills them."  
Another silence. "Okay… and where is that Ice clown now?", Vinnie asked, still with distrust.  
"I'm not sure, but I do know they are coming this way. We fled from our planet, moving from planet to planet, to find enough wood to make enough dragon glass. Sadly, it's a slow process. We are preparing this war for years now. Rex followed us, but we managed to destroy his ships, so they are stranded now. But I know him. He will find a way to come after us. He and his entire army. We need to be prepared."  
"Why is he going to so much trouble to hunt you down?", Violet asked.  
"Two things. One; I killed his daughter. 2; They need the dragon glass to open a gate to another galaxy."  
"And why would he want that?", Throttle asked.  
"To get his brother Daemonium here. Together, they can take over any planet they want. Together, nobody is going to be able to stop them."  
"And then we are all doomed?", Modo asked.  
"Right."  
Vinnie still didn't trust it. "So you are saying you are one of the good guys?"  
Dominus nodded.  
Vinnie snorted. "Right. Then why attack us with your dragons?"  
Dominus looked almost ashamed. "We are very serious about our mission. If we fail, well… Let's just say we do anything to keep our mission secured. We don't want anybody to interfere our plans. So, we keep everybody at distance. We trained our dragons to protect what is ours. I'm sorry if we scared you."  
"Scared me? Moi? It takes a lot more to scare the Vin man", Vinnie bragged.  
Carbine still didn't understand it.  
"So, why are we your prisoners then?"  
"My people observed you in your camp. And then one of you wounded one of our dragons", he looked meaningful at Vinnie, who smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, ehm… sorry about that. But we thought we were under attack."  
"After observing you and the attack on our dragon, we knew you were warriors. You could be a real treat to our mission. When we saw you around our castle, we decided to bring you in. To ask if you are willing to leave us alone."  
Throttle thought about it. It made sense. Dominus seemed like a honest guy.  
"And what about Spero and her people? You are destroying their home. That doesn't seem fair."  
Dominus looked confused. "Spero?"  
"You know, the blue dudes", Vinnie said.  
"Ah! Don't worry. Maybe it looks like the dragons completely destroy the forest, but it will grow back. After a while. The blue people are weak, sorry for my choice of words. But they are no treat. So we leave them alone. And they make room for us."  
Vinnie shrugged. "Fair enough."  
"So, can I trust you will leave us alone?", Dominus asked, looking at Throttle.  
Throttle hesitated. "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"  
Dominus nodded. "Of course." He left the cell.  
"What is it with people who have the strong need to dominate every planet, or even a whole universe? God, can't they just let everybody live in peace?", Violet sighed.  
"Peace is boring. But I agree. They really should find themselves a hobby", Vinnie said, shaking his head.  
"We need to decide what we are going to do. Leave them alone? Fight them?", Throttle asked, looking around the group.  
"I say we fight. Not against them, but with them. As far as I understand, if that Ice clown becomes the big boss, we are all doomed. So, let's do what we do best. Save the world", Vinnie said, cracking his knuckles.  
Modo laughed. "Why am I not surprised you say this? But I'm with you. We can't just live our lives, pretending there is no war going on around us. It's just not who we are."  
Gaya agreed. "I don't want that, after everything we have been through, the journey ends here. I'm with you."  
Violet nodded. "Yeah. I really hate losing. So one time was enough alright. And this place is starting to feel like home. Nobody is gonna take away my home again."  
Carbine looked at Throttle. He saw doubt in her eyes. Also pain. He didn't quite understand what was wrong with her. She just was not stable at the moment. Could she survive another war? He gently took her hand.  
"What do you want, Carbine? Please, just be honest."  
Carbine sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"What choice do we have?"  
"There is always a choice, Carbine. We are in this together, or we are not in this at all."  
Carbine shook her head.  
"No. I don't want that everybody maybe dies because of me. Not again. We wanted a peaceful life. Apparently, we need to fight for it. Again. So there is no choice. We are gonna do this."  
Throttle was worried about her. It was so not like Carbine to be so vulnerable. But he nodded. Now was not the time to talk about it.  
"Alright. Then we are gonna do this."  
"Yes!", Vinnie cheered. Throttle walked at the door and knocked. The door opened and Dominus walked inside.  
"We want to offer you a deal. We are willing to fight next to you against the Ice King. But only if you protect us like one of your own. So please, no more dragon attacks."  
Dominus thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm… Clever… But I gotta admit, I admire your courage. And you are good warriors. We can use all the fire power we can get. So, okay. We will fight side by side."  
Throttle nodded and offered his hand. "Do we have a deal?"  
Dominus shook his hand. "Yes. Deal. We need to talk about a battle plan and everything we know about the Ice King. Also, we need to examine your bikes and weapons, so we can make them suitable for dragon glass bullets or something like that. But, everything in time. I don't expect the Ice King within four weeks. So, I will come by tomorrow at your camp, to make a start. If that is alright with you."  
Throttle nodded. "Perfect."  
Dominus spread his arms. "So now, ride free, Biker Mice From Mars. We will meet again." A guard gave back their weapons.  
The mice said their goodbyes and walked through the castle. When they walked out of the front door, they hesitated. But the dragons left them alone.  
When they arrived at the bikes, Modo shook his head.  
"Really, why is it that everywhere we go, a war is started?"  
Vinnie punched him on the arm. "Because we are the baddest mamma jammers from Mars! It's our duty to save the world!"  
Violet nodded. "So true, so true."  
Vinnie suddenly had a thoughtful frown on his face.  
"Or are we the baddest mamma jammers from Coelem now? Or the Biker Mice From Coelem? Ah man, that really sounds fucking lame… Dammit, this is so confusing!"  
Throttle shook his head and sighed. "Let's ride."

When they got back in the camp, Vinnie jumped of his bike and scooped Violet into his arms. He kissed her passionately. Violet, at first surprised by this sudden attack, soon kissed him back, yearning for more. Vinnie broke off the kiss.  
"I have so many ideas what I wanna do with you right now" and he walked to their cabin with Violet in his arms. The door shut with a loud bang.  
The rest of the group stared at the closed door.  
"Okay… where the hell did that suddenly came from?", Modo asked. They broke into laughter. Never a boring day with Vinnie around.  
Gaya took Modo's hand. "He did have a good idea you know. Come on, sweetie." And she dragged him to their cabin, Modo blushing from head to toe.  
Throttle and Carbine stayed behind. Throttle coughed.  
"Ahem. Yeah. Well. That escalated quickly." Carbine didn't respond, staring at the ground. Throttle grabbed her hand.  
"Come on, babe. We need to talk. We will inform the rest of the group after diner."  
Once inside their little home, Throttle pushed Carbine on the bed and he crawled next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Carbine lay her head on his chest. "Now tell me, babe. What is going through your head? What is bothering you so much? You are not yourself the last few days."  
Carbine sighed. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I never felt like this before. I never had the time to feel all these emotions. Only one thing was on my mind, and that was winning that fucking war. And now, I have all the time of the world and it scares me. I feel like shit. Leaving this people behind, losing Mars… It really broke my heart. I'm thinking about it all the time. I feel so selfish for choosing to live, to start a new life and deciding who lives and dies. I thought I could handle it, but I can't." She broke into tears.  
"Oh, Carbine. Please, don't blame yourself for what happened. We decided this together. And I know how much it hurts. I feel the same way. But remember what you said. If we all had died that day, everything was for nothing. That's what keeps me motivated."  
Carbine nodded. "I know, but still…"  
Throttle held her tightly. "I know, it still hurts. Only time will heal this wounds. And we are scarred for life. But think of Modo and Gaya, Vinnie and Violet, us… We have the chance to live a happy life. Together. We choose to live. For each other."  
Carbine nodded and cried and cried. Throttle just held her tightly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, babe. Just let it all out. I'm here…"  
After a while, Carbine slowly calmed down. "How do we start over again? Maybe I'm not used at this life, but I do like it. I was so happy we both survived the Plutarkian war. But now we are going to fight in the next war and I'm scared, Throttle. Scared that I am gonna lose you... I really don't wanna lose you, Throttle."  
"You are not gonna lose me, babe. They are not gonna get rid of me that easily. We are going to survive this and after, we are going to live that peaceful life we both want together."  
Carbine started crying again. "God, what is wrong with me?"  
"You're not a robot, you know. It's really normal that everything that happened, touches you. That it makes you sad. You're just not used to it."  
Carbine kissed him. "I love you so much. Thank you for being here. In my life."  
Throttle planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, miss Stormborn. I will always be on your side. No matter what."  
They made love. No rough sex, but slowly, passionately… Only they existed in this moment.  
Two souls, meant to be together, melting into one.

Meanwhile, Vinnie and Violet were lying on the ground, breathing heavily. "Wauw", Violet sighed.  
Vinnie smiled. "You can say that, alright."  
He touched his neck when he felt something sting and saw blood on his fingers.  
"You bit me", he said, looking accusing at Violet. She blushed.  
"Eh, yeah. Sorry about that. Kinda got carried away…"  
Vinnie gave her a cocky grin. "That's because I'm a true Don Juan. I know what the ladies like!" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Violet laughed. "Normally I would say otherwise to avoid your ego explodes, but for now… Yeah. You really are good in bed."  
"I know right? I had a lot of practise before I met you…" Vinnie closed his mouth. Oops. The many girls he had in the past was not really a good subject for romantic pillow talk. But Violet didn't care. She knew a little bit about his past and the many girls he had, but she also knew he was loyal to her now.  
"How many girls did you have before me?", she asked, feeling curious. Vinnie frowned and smiled sheepishly.  
"Ehm… I think I lost count after fifty… But that was just sex. I've been only in love for three times now."  
Violet giggled. "Fifty? Wauw. I must admit, I'm impressed."  
Vinnie smiled. "Yeah, what can I say? The ladies dig me. And I really like sex. Gives me the same satisfaction when I ride on my bike or blow up things. Helps me to deal with certain things."  
"You're a real piece of work, Vinnie."  
Vinnie wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Hey pretty lady. What took you so long to notice?"  
He kissed her nose. "And what about you? How many boys did you have in your short life?"  
"Short life? Pfuh! You are only seven years older than me, mister."  
"Yeah, so? Seven more years life experience."  
"Right."  
"But you are avoiding the question, sweetheart. Don't want to talk about it?"  
Violet blushed. "I only had one boy before you, actually. Not really impressive next to your conquests."  
"You do know that is way more healthy then what I did, right?"  
"Yeah, maybe."  
Vinnie turned on his side and leaned with his head on his hand. "Was he your boyfriend, or…?"  
Violet nodded. "We grew up together. When we turned fourteen, we became a couple. But after what happened with my parents, he didn't want to see me anymore. Said he didn't want to be with a murderer."  
Vinnie narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? What a jerk."  
Violet shook her head. "No, I didn't care actually. I told him I didn't want to be with a pussy. A mother's boy. Because that's what he was. I only didn't see it before. But with this war.. I realized I needed someone to be strong. Someone who could protect me. To fight with me, side by side. The war changed me. I am not that innocent, little girl anymore. And then I met you. And I immediately knew you were the one for me."  
"I'm glad he let you go. You're mine now", Vinnie said.  
Violet kissed him. "So possessive", she whispered between kisses.  
"I'm a male. I claim what is mine", Vinnie teased, climbing on top of her.  
"So, ready for round two?"  
Violet looked up at him and bit on her lower lip. "Bring it on, hotshot!", she said, lowering her voice.  
Vinnie immediately responded. She really knew how to turn him on, to make him crazy. Yep, he sure was ready for round two.

* * *

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. :)

You guys... I've been thinking (a dangerous thing). Not many people are reading my story.  
I'm starting to doubt. Posting a chapter online takes time. And that's fine of course. But if almost nobody is reading or liking my story, I guess I can use my time for other things, you know what I mean? :)

I don't stop writing, I'm writing because it's some kind of therapy for me. An escape. It helps me in my fight against my depression.  
Battle Symphony has allready thirteen chapters in my book and I allready have ideas for a next follow up.  
Well, I'm gonna think about it. If there are people out there who wanna know how the story continues, let me know. :)

* * *

 **Chapter six**

That night, after diner, Throttle told the rest of the group about Spero, the Dracano's and the upcoming war. The group was still willing to fight.  
Carbine took Vinnie apart.  
"Look Vinnie, I want to apologize. I haven't treated you as you deserve. I just have a really hard time adjusting to this life. It's no excuse, I know. But I'm sorry. I will do my best, okay?"  
Vinnie shrugged, not really knowing how to handle this situation. Carbine who was apologizing? Weird. Carbine who was apologizing to him? Beyond weird.  
"It's okay, Carbine", he said eventually, looking at her. She was Throttle's girl after all. He didn't want to fight with the girl from his bro all the time. He respected Throttle too much for that. And Carbine did have her good sides. Carbine smiled, feeling relieved.  
"So, were good?", she asked, holding up her fist. Vinnie nodded and slammed his fist against hers. "Yeah, we're good."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Oh, and Vinnie?"  
Vinnie looked at her questionably.  
"I think we still are the Biker Mice From Mars. It sounds way too badass and Mars will always be our home", Carbine said, smiling at him.  
Vinnie laughed. "Alright!" And he gave her a high five. They walked back to the rest of the group.  
Throttle was glad to see they had made things right. Both were very important to him and sometimes, it was hard that two of the most important people in his life didn't get along very well. Throttle knew why, they were each others opposites after all. And Vinnie just couldn't handle authority very well, especially when it came from Carbine. But if Carbine was able to let go her status as a General and stopped telling Vinnie what to do all the time, things could become better.  
The rest of the night went on quite peaceful. Soon, everybody went to bed, exhausted from all the events that happened today.

The next morning, after breakfast, most of the group was chilling by the lake. It was a lovely, lazy day without any problems, until…  
Max suddenly jumped at his feet, pointing at the sky.  
"What the hell is THAT?!" The urgence in his voice alarmed the rest of the group. They all were still on edge because of the war on Mars and the behaviour from Max caused them all to panic. Throttle looked at were Max was pointing at. A large dragon approached them. He raised his hands.  
"Everybody, calm down. Max, stop frighten everybody. I already told you that Dominus was coming by today to talk about the upcoming war."  
Vinnie snickered. "Yeah, well, I guess you forgot to tell them about his ride."  
Throttle gave him a dirty look. Vinnie's smile vanished and he turned around with a innocent look on his face.

The dragon landed before them on the edge of the lake. He let out a low growl and smoke came out of his nose. Dominus patted him and climbed down by using the big wing. He was wearing his black cloak again, but the hood was down. Everybody was staring at him.  
Dominus smiled. "Ahhh, Biker Mice From Mars. We meet again!"  
Another Dracano slid down from the dragons back. They both walked over to Throttle and his group.  
"Dominus. Welcome to our camp."  
Dominus nodded. "Thank you. This is Lectorum, our Reader I have told you about."  
Lectorum nodded to the small group. "Nice to meet you, Biker Mice From Mars."  
He was way smaller than Dominus and by the looks of things, very old. His green, scaly skin was wrinkled and his yellow eyes had a white film over them.  
"I've brought Lectorum because he is able to show you everything we know about the Glaciers. How they look like, how they fight, how they die… You need to know everything we know, so we can work together as a team. To avoid surprises."  
Throttle nodded. "Alright. You need everybody, or…?" He didn't have a clue how this all worked.  
"Only this little group. The same as yesterday. Otherwise it will be too much for Lectorum, since he is getting a little bit old…"  
Lectorum gave him a dirty look.  
"I'm sorry, but it's true. I just want to protect you."  
Lectorum put his chin in the air, but said nothing.  
Throttle guided them to the cabin he and Carbine shared. The six mice and the two Dracano's were enough to fill the whole room. Everybody found a place to sit.  
Vinnie didn't knew what to think of all this. He looked at Lectorum. The guy looked like he was dying. How in the world…

" _I maybe look old, but my skills are not."_

Vinnie smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry man. My bad."  
Everybody looked at him.  
"Sorry for what?", Violet asked with a confused look on her face. Vinnie looked confused back.

" _They don't hear me. Only you…"_

The voice echoed in his head. Vinnie jumped on his feet, shaking his head and grabbing his ears.  
"Get out of my head, you…" but before he could finish his sentence, Throttle interrupted him.  
"Vincent! A little respect, bro!"  
Lectorum looked at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Vinnie glared at him.  
"Sit down, Vinnie", Throttle ordered. Vinnie glared one more time at Lectorum, but did what Throttle said.  
Dominus smiled. "A very talented man, our Lectorum. He also really likes to tease. Very well, let's continue. Lectorum will crawl into your heads and will show you our story. It actually not really different from how you communicate with your antennas."  
Modo looked confused. "How do you know…"  
"I've read all your minds yesterday, Modo Maverick, son of Stan Maverick. I know everything about you and your species", Lectorum said, giving Modo no chance to finish his sentence. Nobody said something.  
Dominus spread his arms. "Close your eyes, Biker Mice From Mars. Let it all happen. Just relax, sit back and enjoy the show!"  
The mice closed their eyes. First, nothing happened. But then they felt a click in their heads and suddenly, they saw images before their eyes, like they were watching a movie, but with closed eyes.

It all started with the view of a beautiful planet. Wide fields, black rock formations… A volcano, lava streaming between the black rocks, a blood red sky and dragons circling in the sky. It was a breathtaking sight.  
The image changed and now they saw a village. Houses made of the black dragon glass. Little Dracano's playing with each other. Little dragons with their mothers. The adult Dracano's busy with training and feeding the dragons. It all looked very peaceful in a strange way.  
Suddenly, a flash of blue light in the sky. The Dracano's in the village all looked up, mesmerized by the strange, blue light. Large ships, made of some kind of blue glass, came flying towards the village. The ships looked a lot like ships on water, with sails and even an anchor. But these ships didn't need water, they flew through the air without making any noise. The front ship was bigger than the others. On deck, a long man was looking down. His skin was white as snow, his hair and eyes blue as the sky. He had a crown on his head, made of the same, blue material like the ships. His clothing was also blue, a huge cloak with fur on the edges. The look in his eyes, the look on his face… The mice all felt that the guy was pure evil. He was watching at the village on the ground with a devilish smile on his face. Next to him stood a beautiful, young girl. She had the same white skin and blue hair. Her eyes were pink, giving her a unfriendly look. The rest of the people on the ships must be the soldiers. They had also that pure white skin, with blue hair and blue armors. But their eyes were green, looking like fireflies in the dark.  
Violet felt fear for the Dracano's. She wanted to yell at them that they had to run away. But she didn't. Of course she didn't. This was a flashback. There was nothing she could do.  
The ships came closer. The little children laughed and waved at the ships. The adults had a thoughtful frown on their face. Suddenly, blue fireballs were shot from the ships. The people in the village started screaming and tried to run, but they weren't fast enough. The balls landed and exploded.  
"No…", Violet whispered.  
When the blue flames touched the dragon glass, it turned blue. The houses now looked like they were made of ice. The Dracano's in the village were all dead.

The images speeded up.  
Soldiers from the Glaciers who were smashing the blue glass in little pieces with huge hammers, so they could take it with them.  
The dragons, spitting fire, but it didn't made any difference. The Glaciers didn't die. They just walked through the fire like it was raining.  
Blue arrows, flying to the air, fired from the ships. One arrow right between the eyes of a dragon. The poor beast was already dead when his body crashed on the ground.  
Dracano's who were trying to fight back, but most of them got killed in the most gruesome ways.  
And there was Dominus on his impressive, big dragon. He flew right at the ship, grabbing a arrow with a sharp looking point made of dragon glass. He laid the arrow on his bow and aimed at the young, beautiful girl on the front boat. He fired and the arrow hit her full in the chest. She gasped and her white skin became black. She fell on her knees and crumbled into dust. Within a few seconds, she was completely gone.  
The Ice King, screaming in rage. The Dracano's cheering for this little victory.  
But the Glaciers doubled their efforts and the attacks became heavier. Huge, blue fireballs were destroying the beautiful planet.  
The Dracano's had no other choice to flee. With ships made of dragon glass, they left their precious planet.  
On all the planets they landed on, they made more dragon glass. As soon as the blue light appeared in the sky, they fled to the next planet.  
An image of the ships from the Glaciers, destroyed with huge blocks made off dragon glass. The Ice King roaring in rage, stuck on a planet he didn't want to be.  
The landing on Coelum. And then everything went black.

The mice opened their eyes, feeling a little bit sleepy, but also shocked. This was a whole other level then the Plutarkians. These creatures were smart and cruel. Dead on the inside. Determined to get what they wanted, destroying everything and everybody who was standing in the way.  
"So, now you know. The Glaciers are the most cruel species we have ever met."  
Throttle stared at Dominus.  
"But how do you know about…"  
"The brother? Daemonium?", Lectorum interrupted again. Vinnie rolled his eyes. This was getting pretty annoying.  
Throttle sighed. "Yeah."  
"I have read the mind of Rex, the Ice King. I saw it in his head. His brother is locked away in another galaxy, some sort of parallel universe. Together, they are too strong. Together…"  
"Yeah, yeah, together nobody can stop them and we are all doomed. Got you there, old man", Vinnie smiled triumphant.  
Lectorum narrowed his eyes, but then he smiled.

" _Touche"_

Vinnie heard in his head. Vinnie leaned back, feeling very satisfied with himself.  
"Okay, we got the point. If we stop the Ice King, then…" Throttle started, but Lectorum interrupted him again.  
"Then Daemonium can not come back. Right."  
Throttle sighed again, feeling slightly annoyed.  
Vinnie pointed at Lectorum, while looking at Dominus.  
"Can you please leave him home next time? Having a conversation…"  
"Is impossible when I'm in the room. I know. Not the first time I hear that."  
Vinnie gritted his teeth. "Yeah, and probably…"  
"Not the last time. I know."  
Vinnie jumped at his feet, pointing a finger at him.  
"Now you listen to me, if you interrupt me one more time…"  
"Then you are gonna punch me in the face. Or shoot me. I know."  
Modo quickly grabbed Vinnie before he could launch himself at Lectorum.  
"Easy, little bro. Don't let him get into your head. Chill."  
Dominus smiled, but gave Lectorum a meaningful look. Lectorum nodded and did a step back.  
Modo managed to get Vinnie to sit down again. The white furred mouse crossed his arms before his chest, looking angry at the Reader.  
"Okay. When those blue fireballs touched the dragon glass, it turned blue. What's the deal with that?", Throttle asked, relieved that Lectorum kept his mouth shut this time.  
Dominus shook his head. "The blue fire is a way to spread their powers, and to destroy a whole planet of course. When it's touching the dragon glass, it stays the same material, but with other powers, so they can control it. They need it that way in order to open the gate."  
"And how many do they need to open the gate?", Violet asked.  
"We are not sure. But my guess is a lot. And I don't think they already have enough at this point, otherwise I think we should have noticed. But we don't know for sure."  
"Great", Carbine sighed.

Dominus clapped in his green, scaly hands. "Okay! Can we take a look at your bikes and weapons?"  
Throttle nodded. "Yeah, sure. Follow me."  
He walked outside, followed by Dominus, Lectorum, Carbine, Modo and Gaya.  
Vinnie punched his fist in his other hand. "That guy really is…"  
"Annoying?", Violet interrupted him. Vinnie stared at her. Violet laughed.  
"Sorry, that was just too easy", she said between laughing. Vinnie grabbed her and threw her on Throttle's bed.  
"You are so dead", he growled and started tickling her. Violet was struggling to get free, laughing hysterically.  
"Please, stop!", she managed to squeeze between laughing.  
Vinnie didn't show any mercy. "Say you're sorry!", he demanded.  
Violet shook her head. "Never!"  
"Okay, have it your way then", and Vinnie grabbed her foot. He gave her an evil smile, knowing how much she hated to be tickled under her foot.  
Violet's eyes grew big. "Don't you dare!"  
Vinnie slowly took off her boot. Violet tried to get free by kicking with her foot, but Vinnie was too strong.  
"Okay, okay! You win! I'm sorry!"  
Vinnie smiled and turned on her boot again. "Victory is mine!", he cheered. Modo popped his head around the door opening.  
"You guys coming? I don't think Throttle and Carbine are going to appreciate it if they find out you two are almost having sex in their bed."  
"We are not…", Violet started but Modo was already gone. Vinnie laughed out loud. "Come on, pretty lady. Let's go."

After Lectorum did a extended exam on the bikes and weapons, they walked back to the waiting dragon. The impressive beast lay curled up in the grass by the lake, snoring loud. Little flames came out of his nose by every breath, making little burn marks in the grass. Dominus picked up a little stick from the ground and held it into the little flames. The stick turned black and Dominus held it up.  
"This is how we make dragon glass. Now, it needs to grow hard. That takes about 24 hours for this little stick. Big trees take about a week. Now you understand why it's such a slow process."  
He gently stroked the dragon on his head. "Wake up, my dear Lyncas."  
Lyncas slowly opened his golden eyes and shook his head. Dominus and Lectorum climbed on his back.  
"We will make suitable munition for your weapons. When it's ready, we will return to your camp. Till then, enjoy the freedom and the peace now it still can. Who knows what is going to happen when the Glaciers arrive here. Till next time, Biker Mice From Mars."  
The mice waved at them.

" _Till next time, Snowball."_

Vinnie heard in his head with the voice of Lectorum. It took both Throttle and Modo to stop Vinnie from jumping on his bike to blow up the annoying Reader. The rest laughed about it, but they all felt a little undefined.  
The war that was coming, was going to be the biggest challenge of their lives. They all hoped they were strong enough to survive.

* * *

I will let you know what I decide about the future of this story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and your opinions.  
I've decided to go on with the story. Even if there is only one or two people who like it, so be it.  
The next chapter is extra long and more BMFM and less GoT. But there are happening strange things, things that didn't happen on Mars.  
But that's because this is another planet and another world. It is not my intention to make it a GoT spin off. It's just that there are some similarities.  
Well, let's just hope you guys can stay with me. I would really appreciate it. But if you don't like it, that's okay. No hard feelings of course. And pleaaaseee, keep giving your opinion! I will listen to it and try to make a story after this one that is more how you guys like it. I allready have some ideas, something with going back to Earth, old enemies, old friends, new friends... More BMFM.

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

That evening, Throttle activated the radio on his bike.  
"Spero? You there? Throttle here."  
A long silence. "Spero?"  
His radio crackled.  
"...ero...re...you...ear...e?"  
Throttle smiled. "You need to hold the button while you are talking into the radio, Spero."  
"Oh… Better?"  
"Yes ma'am. Listen, we found the Dracano's. And their story is not quite what we had expected."  
"Oh? Tell me everything you know."  
Throttle told her the whole story.  
"So, you are saying they actually try to save this planet?" Throttle could hear the disbelief in her voice.  
"Affirmative. We made a deal with them. We will fight by their side when hell is gonna break loose and they protect us like we are one of their own. I know you don't fight, that violence is not used by you and your people. I will not ask you to fight with us. I'm asking you to be prepared. To create a safe place where you can hide when they come."  
"Thank you for the warning, Throttle. We will be prepared. Do you know when these creatures will be here?"  
"We don't know for sure. Dominus is saying we still have about four weeks."  
"I will take precautions immediately. Take care, Throttle. Until we speak again."  
"Bye Spero, stay safe."

Throttle looked at the sky. More than a billion stars looked back. How was it possible that the world, life, could be so beautiful and yet so dark and evil at the same time? He sighed. So much work to do. They needed to prepare for this war. And all he wanted to do right now was stargazing, make love to Carbine and sleep for a month. But no. Maybe Vinnie was right. Maybe they were born to be heroes. To save the world.  
He suddenly felt two arms around his waist.  
"Hey there, stranger. Doing your leader thing again? Staring in the distance with a frown on your face, carrying every problem on your shoulders?"  
Throttle smiled. "You know me too well, babe."  
"Well, I've been thinking too. And I've decided we are going to get through this. We are going to survive this. We are not going to lose this planet like we have lost Mars."  
Throttle turned around to face her. She had a spark in her eyes. And he knew she was back. That she had found the strength again to keep fighting. The strength he so strongly admired. The strength he needed to stay strong when things got too much.  
The red moon shined his red light over them. Throttle smiled and took her in his arms.  
"Welcome back, babe."

Before they went to bed, Vinnie, Violet, Modo, Gaya, Throttle and Carbine sat together by a campfire. The rest of the group already called it a night, but they felt too restless to sleep.  
"I've informed Spero about the upcoming war. I've told her to create a safe place. And I thought, maybe it's not such a bad idea to do the same."  
Vinnie was poking with a stick in the fire, but stopped when he heard Throttle's words.  
"A safe place? Right. Like we are gonna need one. I'm not going to hide somewhere while we are under attack."  
Throttle shook his head.  
"That's not what I'm saying. But this war, I have the feeling it's going to be a whole lot harder than the fight against the Plutarkians. I'm just saying, when things are getting out of control, we need a place where we can hide. To talk about strategy, to reload our weapons, repair damages at the bikes, to treat wounds… You know, just like we had on the base on Mars. Something that's not going to be destroyed that easily."  
Modo nodded. "You're right. Who knows how long this war is gonna take? Our cabins are probably the first things that is going to be destroyed. We need to be prepared for everything."  
Violet thought about it.  
"Maybe we can make something underground? With only one way in?", she suggested.  
Gaya agreed. "Yeah, that's a good idea. But I prefer more than one way in. If they discover us, it's gonna be too easy to lock us up. So, maybe some secret way out?"  
"Good thinking, girls", Carbine said.  
"Yeah well… We are Cave Mice after all…", Vinnie sighed. But he knew they were right. They couldn't fight 24/7. They needed a safe haven.  
"I suggest we start digging tomorrow. The sooner it's ready, the better."  
Vinnie moaned. "Ah man! Do we have to? I'm way too cool to do such dirty work. That is not in my contract, you know."  
"Well, it is now. End of discussion", Throttle said.  
"Do we have enough gasoline?", Violet asked over the complaining from Vinnie.  
"We took everything with us from Mars. For now, we're good. At least for one year or so. After that… Well, we will see", Carbine answered.  
"Weapons?", Violet continued.  
"Enough to blow up this whole planet", Vinnie answered. "But unfortunately, these ice clowns can't be killed by our weapons. But we can still use them, as distraction etc."  
"Did we brought any people with a medical background?", Gaya asked. Carbine nodded.  
"Five nurses and one doctor. They all are trained as soldier, so they can fight and also take care of the wounded."  
"They are way too important to let them fight. If they die, we don't have anybody who can take care of the wounded", Gaya said.  
"You're right. They must stay behind at the safe place", Throttle answered. "At least they are also capable to defend themselves."  
"Did we brought extra bikes? Since Violet and Gaya don't have one right now?", Modo asked.  
"Yeah, five extra bikes", Vinnie said with a thoughtful frown on his face. He didn't like the idea at all that his precious girl was gonna ride by herself into a war even he saw as a challenge. He promised to himself to pick out the best bike and upgrade it. Maybe he even could find an AI chip. To make sure she really could relay on her bike. That would give him a much better feeling. Yeah. He was gonna do that. In secret. So he could give it to her as a gift. He smiled to himself.  
"What are you smiling about?", Violet asked.  
Vinnie looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "I was just thinking what I'm going to do with you once we are in bed." And he scooped her in his arms. Violet giggled and Vinnie carried her to their cabin. Nice save, Vinman.

The next two weeks, everybody was busy with preparing the safe place. It was a little bit more of a challenge then they had thought. The ground was hard and they needed to use explosions to make the cave under the ground. It needed caution and precision, otherwise the whole roof would come down. But finally, after two weeks of hard work, it was finished. It was close by their camp. A huge hedge, camouflaged with leafs, sticks and dirt was their entry. It was hard to find, even if you knew were it was. Vinnie was forced to search for it everytime he wanted to go in, he just kept forgetting where to find it. The rest of the group found it very amusing and laughed about it every time, teasing him with it. Vinnie just found it pretty annoying.  
Once inside, there was a long corridor. The cave itself was huge. The gasoline, the weapons, the communication gear, tools for the bikes, cabinets full with medical supplies, food and water… It was all there. There were also ten self made beds, in case they needed it for wounded soldiers. In case everything went wrong, they could survive in there for at least one month.  
Vinnie was, next to his task with preparing the cave, also busy with the bike for Violet. He had found a bike between the five bikes they had brought with them that looked like it was made for her. It was a racing bike, similar to his bike, but smaller. He had built weapons in it, upgraded the engine and even found some light blue paint. He built in a mouse shape front light and mirror, just like on his bike. He also had found an old AI chip and he had asked Jake to help him upgrade it and placing it in the bike. Jake did a great job. Finally, the bike was ready. Vinnie was very proud of himself he did all this and was glad he had learned a lot from his dad and Charley of course.

The next morning Vinnie grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her with him.  
"I have a surprise for you, sweetheart."  
Violet suddenly felt nervous. "I'm not really into surprises…", she said but Vinnie waved it away.  
"I'm sure you are gonna like this one, pretty lady. And if you don't, then please at least pretend like you like it. Took me two weeks of hard work to get it ready."  
Violet now felt curious. What was he talking about?  
Vinnie walked to the place where the bikes were parked. "Close your eyes, sweetheart, and let me guide you."  
Violet hesitated, but then closed her eyes. She followed Vinnie, who was dragging her with him. When they stopped, Vinnie said to open her eyes.  
She did and saw a beautiful, light blue bike standing before her.  
"Oh my god, Vinnie! Is that for me?"  
Vinnie's smile almost split his face in half.  
"For you alone, sweetheart. Thought you were gonna need a good bike when we are forced to fight."  
Violet couldn't believe it. She walked around the bike. It was perfect. Made for speed, not too big…  
"Come, take your seat. There is another surprise!", Vinnie said, almost pushing her onto the bike. Violet swung her leg over the bike and when her body made contact with it, it beeped and started her engine. Violet's eyes grew big.  
"There is an AI in it?"  
Vinnie nodded with so much enthusiasm, his ears flopped next to his head. "Yeah, and now she knows you are her rider. All you need to do now, is getting used at each other."  
Violet didn't know what to say. She was overwhelmed by the fact that Vinnie did all this, just for her. "But… how..?", she stuttered. Vinnie shrugged.  
"I was lucky this bike was brought with us from Mars. All I needed to do was rebuilt some stuff, upgrade it, built weapons in it… Jake helped me with the AI chip. Well, let's just say we came here good prepared, that there was enough stuff to do all this and that I'm lucky I've learned a lot about bikes from my dad and Charley."  
"It's got weapons on it?", Violet asked with a high voice because of her excitement.  
"Duh. You really thought that I, the master of disaster, would give you a bike without weapons?", Vinnie said, almost defended. Violet laughed.  
"Ask a silly question…"  
Vinnie showed her how the bike worked. It really was amazing.  
"So, wanna go for a ride?", Vinnie asked with a smile.  
Violet nodded. Vinnie gave her her helmet.  
"Last surprise. I've built a radio in it, so you are now able to communicate with me and the rest of the group. Oh, and I've painted it in the same colour as your bike!"  
Violet took the helmet. She felt tears in her eyes.  
"Vinnie… I don't know what to say…"  
Vinnie smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
"You don't have to say anything. The look on your face tells it all. You're welcome, sweetheart!" He planted a kiss on her forehead and jumped at his own bike.  
"Let's ride, pretty lady!"

Violet grabbed the handlebars and carefully opened the gas. The bike immediately responded and sped away. Vinnie followed her. The sight of his precious girl riding this awesome bike… Well, let's just say he really appreciated the view. Violet tested the bike, zigzagging between trees, jumping over small rivers… She loved it. She saw a huge rock lying on the ground. She drove to it and pushed a button. The cannon's popped out. She aimed and pushed the trigger button on her handlebar. Laser came out of the cannon's and after shooting multiple times, the rock exploded. "Yes!", she cheered.  
"Nice shot, sweetheart!", Vinnie said, feeling very proud on his girl.  
They drove for about a hour and when they returned and had parked the bikes, Violet jumped in Vinnie's arms.  
"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She planted small kisses over his whole face. Vinnie smiled. "I am going to give you gifts more often. The love you give me is overwhelming!"  
Violet couldn't stop smiling. This was by far one of the best days of her, in Vinnie's words, short life.

Another week went by and the tension was rising. Dominus came by with boxes filled with weapons and ammo made of dragon glass. Special made bullets which fitted into the weapons on the bikes and the guns the mice had. But also arrows, spears and even bombs. Sharp pieces of dragon glass attached to explosives. Of course, Vinnie immediately claimed them all.  
So it looked like they all were prepared for this war. Ready to kick some maturly butt. But only one thing was missing. The enemy.

Weeks were passing and nothing happened. Dominus had said four weeks. But six weeks had already past by, and still no Ice King. The mice were getting anxious. Knowing there was going to be a attack, but not knowing when was taking his toll. It cost the mice a lot of energy.  
In the eight week, Dominus came by. There were sitting in the cave.  
"You said four weeks. Now it's already the eight week and still nothing happened. What's the deal with that?", Throttle asked. Dominus raised his hands.  
"I don't know. Look, I only said what I was expecting. But I don't know their battleplan."  
Carbine narrowed her eyes. "And what do you think is happening right now?"  
Dominus sighed. "I don't know. But I think something is really wrong. I really have a bad feeling about this."  
A silence. "And you mean with that…?" Vinnie asked.  
"It's just a hunch. But I have the strong feeling they are busy with getting Daemonium here."  
Violet breathed in sharply.  
"But, we should have noticed that, right? Immanent destruction, right?"  
Dominus shook his head. "No, I don't think it works that way. But it's not that I know everything. Right now, I'm just standing in the dark, just like you."  
Throttle was about to say something, when he suddenly felt something hot against his body. He jumped at his feet and was patting on his body. The group stared at him. "Throttle, what's wrong?", Carbine asked while standing up, worry in her eyes.  
"Hot, hot, hot…", Throttle mumbled. He put his hand in his pocket and threw something on the ground.  
"Pfew!", he said relieved. They all looked at the object he had thrown on the ground. It was the stone that Spero had gave Throttle the first time they met. But instead of shining blue, it was dark red and smoke circled into the air. They all stared at it.  
"What is happening?", Gaya asked, feeling a pang of panic. Throttle shrugged.  
"I don't know. It suddenly turned real hot."  
Dominus was awfully quiet. "This is not good. I don't know what it means, but it's not good."  
Suddenly, Violet screamed. Everybody almost jumped out of their fur and scales. Violet fell on the ground, shaking.  
"Violet!", Vinnie yelled, grabbing her. "Violet, sweetheart! What's wrong?"  
Violet didn't answer, it looked like she didn't even hear him. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes rolled back in her head.  
"Violet! Throttle, what is happening?", Vinnie yelled with despair in his voice, looking scared at Violet and then at Throttle.  
Throttle sat beside Violet, shaking his head, feeling helpless. "I don't know!"  
Suddenly, Violet stopped shaking. She sat upright, her eyes still rolled back in her head. They only saw the white from her eyes. It really was a scary sight. Her antenna were glowing red. She opened her mouth and started speaking with a voice that didn't sounded like her own voice.

" _The one who is most powerful is among us…  
_ _Two elements which are each other's enemy  
_ _Will bundle their strength…  
_ _The end is near…  
_ _Only the chosen one can change destiny…  
_ _The end is near…  
_ _The one which is one with home…  
_ _The end is near…"_

Violet gasped and her body went limp. Vinnie caught her before her head hit the ground. He stroked the hair out of her face. He looked up, shock written on his face.  
"What the hell was that?", he asked, his voice dangerously low. Nobody said something, all in shock about what just happened. Dominus stared at Violet.  
"It sounded like a prophecy."  
Vinnie shook his head, annoyance in his eyes.  
"A what?"  
"A prophecy. It's some kind of prediction. But it doesn't make any sense. Only well trained Readers can do this. And only the ones who are gifted."  
Vinnie didn't understand any of this. Violet was no Reader. Before they came on this planet, they didn't even know they existed. So why her? He looked at her. She was still out, but she looked like she was asleep. Her breathing calmly.  
Throttle, recovered from the first shock, cleared his throat.  
"Okay, let's forget the fact she even was capable of doing this. Just for now. We will find out. But… 'The one who is the most powerful is among us'. That must be Daemonium."  
Dominus nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid you're right. 'Two elements which are each other's enemies, will bundle their strength.' Hmmmm…"  
Gaya thought about it.  
"Fire and Ice. Daemonium and the Ice king."  
"Yes, that makes sense!", Dominus said.  
" 'Only the chosen one can change destiny. The one which is one with home.' Really have no idea…", Carbine said.  
Everybody was deep in thoughts when Violet suddenly gasped again. Everybody looked at her, scared there was going to happen more, but she opened her eyes. She saw Vinnie's worried face. She had no idea how she ended up in his arms. One moment, she was sitting next to him, feeling a headache coming up. And then… nothing. Only darkness.  
"What happened?", she asked. Vinnie thanked the gods she had her own voice again. He would never forget that scary voice coming out of her sweet mouth. Definitely nightmare material. "We are not really sure, sweetheart."  
Dominus took the word. "I think you told us a prophecy."  
Violet looked confused and annoyed. "A what?" Vinnie smiled. He completely understood how she felt right now. Dominus was a good guy, but most of the things that came out of his mouth didn't make any sense to them.  
"A prophecy. Some kind of prediction about what is going to happen in the future. Do you happen to know if you had any Readers in your family?", Dominus asked.  
Violet shook her head. "No, that I know of."  
"Are you okay, sweetheart? You got us all scared, that's for sure", Vinnie asked, studying her face.  
"I'm fine. Just a little headache and I feel very confused." She sat upright. "What did I say?"  
Vinnie told her and also what they already had found out. But they still didn't knew what the meaning was with this chosen one.  
"But one thing was very clear. Daemonium is back and the end is near", Vinnie said with a dark voice, but then his eyes lit up.  
"Hey! I made a rhyme!"  
Nobody said something. They all felt scared. Unsure. What will happen next?

Dominus stood up. "I need to go back. Talk with Lectorum about this. We need to understand why this happened and what it means." He walked through the long corridor, followed by the mice. When he opened the hatch, he froze. The mice looked around him.  
"Oh my…", Carbine said, saying out loud what everybody was thinking. The normally clear blue sky was turned red. Bloodred. Dark clouds were coming closer. It looked like the gate to hell.  
Dominus came to senses. "I need to hurry", but before he could run to his beloved dragon Lyncas, Throttle grabbed his arm. He pushed a radio in Dominus his hands. "Take this. So we are able to communicate when we can't come close to each other." He quickly showed how it worked. Dominus thanked him and ran to Lyncas. The mice watched him flying away, all in silence.  
"We are going to die, aren't we?", Gaya broke the silence with a toneless voice.  
"Maybe. But not without a fight. We still are the Biker Mice From Mars, baddest mamma jammers from the whole universe. They don't get rid of us that easily", Vinnie said, his tail lashing through the air. But he didn't felt so confident as usual. The worst thing about this whole situation was that they didn't know what to expect. And that was worrying them. Even Vinnie.  
"You know, we still have the spaceships… We could also just fly away from here", Gaya said. Throttle shook his head.  
"As far as I know that Daemonium clown can rule or destroy the whole universe. Flying away means we're dead. Staying here, fight for what ours now and find out who the chosen one is, is our best shot."  
Carbine shook herself out of her trance. "We need to be prepared. I have the feeling it's time." She whistled loud and the rest of the group joined them.  
"Medical staff, get inside the cave and be prepared for everything. The rest; grab your bike and be ready." They did what she said.  
When everybody was mounted on their bike, they drove to the cliff. They had a great view from there, so if there was something gonna happen, they would be able to see it on time.  
Shortly after they arrived, a huge flashlight came out of a big thundercloud. In the middle of the cloud, there was some kind of vortex. The center of the vortex opened, and a huge ship came out. They never had seen a ship like this. It didn't look like the ships they had seen in the flashback from Lectorum. It was dark red and a had a round form. It actually looked like a giant frisbee. The mice stared at it. "Oh momma…", Modo sighed.  
"Oh Modo's momma…", Vinnie breathed.  
The ship came closer and suddenly they heard some kind of siren. The tone was high and it was killing their ears. The mice squeezed their eyes and bent over their bikes. It felt like a huge hammer was slamming on their brains. When they thought they couldn't stand it anymore, it stopped. They all looked daze at the ship. It was changed. Where it first was a round shape, it now had cannons all over the side. It now looked like a giant frisbee with cannons.  
"This is not good", Throttle said. The cannons clicked. "No, this is not good at all. Be ready for everything, bro's. And ma'ams."  
There was a silence, almost deafening. And then, all hell broke loose.

The cannons fired huge, blue balls. When the first ball hit the ground in the distance, it exploded and red and blue flames came out. The flames destroyed everything what was around them. This was no normal fire. Throttle came to senses.  
"Split up!", he yelled and he, Carbine, Vinnie, Violet, Modo and Gaya took the right. The rest of the group followed Jake and Stoker to the left.  
"Alright, let see if we can surround the ship", Throttle said in the radio. The mice drove through the bushes at full speed. When they came closer at the ship, Throttle gave the signal.  
"Freedom Fighters, attack! Hit it with your best shot!"  
They all fired rockets at the same time. When the rockets hit the ship, it gave a huge explosion.  
"AAAOOWWW! That's what you get when you are messing with us!", Vinnie cheered.  
But when the smoke cleared, the ship wasn't damaged. Not even a dent.  
"Well, that sucks…", Vinnie sighed.  
"Dammit", Throttle cursed.  
"Maybe we need to use the dragon glass?", Violet suggested, but before Throttle could answer, the ship fired his cannon again. A huge, blue ball was flying right at them.  
"Watch out!" The mice flew each into another direction.  
Vinnie had a plan. "Follow me, sweetheart." He raced through the bushes, getting as close as possible at the ship. "Wait here, Violet!" And he activated his jets. He pulled back the handlebars and flew over the edge from the cliff, using a tree as ramp. He boosted his jets and flew straight up. When he was high enough, he dived down and pushed a button. The wings came out and he flew over the ship. He saw the ship was made of some kind of metal. But nobody to be seen. He grabbed a bomb with dragon glass and activated it. At that moment, a cannon pointed at him. Vinnie took advantage of the situation and dropped the bomb into the cannon before it could shoot at him. He flew back to the place where he left Violet. When he was half way, he heard a loud explosion and felt a sting in his leg. He looked behind him and saw the cannon fallen down.  
"Yes!", he cheered. He landed and sped to Violet. "We need to use dragon dragon glass, bro's!" he yelled into the radio.  
"Good work, Vincent!", Throttle reacted. Vinnie looked at his leg and pulled out a splinter dragon glass. He cursed in Martian and threw it away.  
Unfortunately, the feeling of victory was short. Out of the damaged hole in the ship appeared a new cannon.  
"Ehm, bro's? It looked like they came prepared!", Vinnie said, stopping next to Violet. They watched at the ship, who was reloading. It pointed two cannons in the direction where Vinnie and Violet were standing.  
"Never thought I would be the one who says this, but let's bail sweetheart. NOW!" and they sped away. The cannon fired two balls and they exploded on the ground, close by Vinnie and Violet. The shockwave knocked them of their bikes and they landed hard on the ground. They both lay dazed on the ground for a moment, then Vinnie lifted his head. "Sweetheart! You okay?"  
Violet slowly moved her body. No broken bones. Just sore muscles. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
"Vinnie! Violet! You guys okay?", Throttle asked over the radio.  
"Yeah, we're good. But we really need a plan, fearless leader."  
"Stay where you are, we're coming over to you."

Vinnie climbed on his feet and helped Violet up. He grabbed his bike and Violet did the same. Soon, they heard bikes coming closer.  
Throttle, Carbine, Modo and Gaya came out of the bushes.  
"We can't take it out as long as it's flying", Vinnie said, rubbing over his leg where he was hit with the splinter. "It takes too much time and that fucking thing uses that time to reload or rebuilt or whatever it's doing."  
Throttle nodded. "You're right. I radioed Dominus, he is on his way." He talked into the radio. "Dominus! We can't take the ship from the ground. When you hit it with dragon glass, it gets damaged, but it sort of renews. If you attack, make sure to do it hard and quick. Don't give them time to reload! Once it hits the ground, we will take care of it!"  
"Understood!"  
They saw the dragons approaching. There were hundreds of them. It was a impressive sight.  
But before they could watch how the Dracano's attack the ship, multiple flashes came out of the cloud. On the places where it touched the ground, large army's appeared. It were soldiers from the Glaciers. Walking between them, an army of black creatures the mice hadn't seen before. The Glaciers carried guns and shot with the same blue balls like the ship, but smaller. The black creatures used their hands and huge flames came out of nowhere, destroying everything on their path.  
"Well, are we going to stand here or are we going to join the party?", Vinnie said with a grin while closing his visor.  
"I don't know. We're outnumbered. By far", Gaya said. Modo patted her arm.  
"We are always outnumbered. But we got the guts…"  
"And we got the guns!", Vinnie finished with a smile.  
Throttle contacted Jake, who was with the rest of the group.  
"Jake, we will attack from the right, you guys take the left, okay?"  
"Copy that."  
"Alright! Let's rock… and ride!"

They revved their bikes and sped through the bushes. When they arrived a point where the cliff was lower, they jumped down and landed right into chaos. Throttle fired a bullet made of dragon glass. He hit a Glacier who crumbled into dust.  
"Yes! It's working!"  
"Now let's see if it also works with the black dudes!", Vinnie said and shot at one close by. The bullet hit the creature, but it didn't do anything. In bounced back.  
"Negative", Vinnie said, zigzagging through the enemy. He took a closer look at one of the black dudes. He looked like was made of stone, some kind of lava stone. At some points, the stone was open and Vinnie saw lava. It looked like veins. Weird…  
Violet dodged an attack from a Glacier and fired a rocket at one of the black creatures, but it was no use.  
"Rockets don't work either."  
Vinnie was firing his laser. He hit the black creature once, twice… but still no use.  
"Just DIE already!", Vinnie growled, but the creature fired a huge flame at him in answer. Vinnie ducked and the flame flew right over him. He could feel the heat on his back. "Pfew, close one!", he sighed.

It was a fight they never had fought before. The Glaciers they could handle, but the black dudes (Vinnie's words) couldn't be harmed. So, it was a combination of retreat and attack, over and over again.  
Above them, the Dracano's had their hands full with the large ship. But at least they were making progress. Half of the ship was already destroyed.  
Violet was doing a great job on her new bike. They were a good team, almost made for each other. She shot another Glacier who was running towards her. She was fighting side by side with Hope, the small, light grey furred cook. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. Violet looked up and saw a dragon falling out of the sky.  
"Watch out!", she yelled while speeding away. Luckily, her bike was fast enough. Hope wasn't that lucky. Violet looked behind her and saw the huge dragon crash at the ground, crushing Hope under him.  
"NO!", she yelled. She felt the sudden urge to go back, to see if Hope was okay. But she didn't. She had seen it happen right before her eyes. There was nothing she could do. Hope was lost. What a interesting choice of words. She looked around. The mice were fighting for their lives, but by the looks of things the army didn't get any smaller. How long were they gonna hold this?  
Violet gritted her teeth. Come on, girl! Don't think, just keep going. And that's what she did.  
She heard a loud explosion, followed by a loud crack. The Dracano's finally had succeeded in destroying the large ship. That was great of course.  
But what was up, must come down. And the bigger they were, the harder they fell.  
Throttle had seen it too. "Retreat! Now! That ship is coming down!", he yelled.

Violet sped to the bushes. Once at safe distant, she turned around to see if everybody was going to make it in time. Vinnie, Throttle, Modo and Gaya joined her. Violet was relieved to see that Vinnie was still alive and kicking. But Stoker and Carbine were having a hard time to away from the falling ship. Glaciers surrounded them.  
"Carbine! Stoker! Get the hell out of there, NOW!" Throttle yelled, his normally husky, calm voice raw of panic.  
But at that moment, the ship crashed on the ground. A huge dust cloud flew up, making it impossible to see what was going on.  
"NO! CARBINE!" Throttle revved his bike and raced to the crashed ship.  
"Come on, big fella, let's give him some back up", Vinnie said. He looked at Violet.  
"Wait here." And he and Modo quickly followed Throttle. The tan furred mouse was zigzagging through the left over enemy's. Vinnie and Modo were close after him, shooting every soldier who was a direct threat to Throttle.  
Throttle drove around the ship and relief flooded through his body when he saw Carbine. She sat on her knees close by the ship. Throttle stopped and jumped of his bike. He ran over to her. "Carbine! Are you okay?"  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had a cut in her arm and her pants were torn, but thank the mothers of Mars, she was very alive. And very upset.  
"Stoker! Oh my god! Stoker! He… I was too late! He pushed me out of the way. He gave his life for me. Why would he do that!?"  
Throttle felt like he was slapped in his face. But there was no time to grieve. Not now. They needed to regroup. He grabbed Carbine's arm.  
"Can you drive? Look at me, Carbine!", he said when she kept staring at the ship. She looked at him.  
"Listen to me. We need to get the hell out of here. We need to go to the cave. Can you ride?" She nodded.  
"Good. Grab your bike." He jumped on his own bike.  
"Back to base!", he yelled into the radio, revving his engine.  
Everybody retreated. Throttle contacted Dominus.  
"There too much, we have no choice to retreat. Did you talked to Lectorum about the prophecy already?"  
"No, but he is with me. We will come to your cave."  
"Okay, see you there. Be careful."  
Throttle looked behind him. Now they had left the army alone, they continued with destroying the forest. Thankfully, they didn't follow them. He saw the Dracano's also retreated.  
Once they were back in the camp, Gaya hold open the door at the cave so everybody could drive straight inside. When everybody was in safety, she closed it and followed the rest.  
Inside, it was chaos. Wounded mice waiting to be treated, the nurses and doctor busy with helping mice who had the worst injuries. Jake was lying on a bed, unconscious and his back really bad burned. There were about 33 mice left. That meant they had lost 7 mice.  
Vinnie was pacing through the cave. When he saw Throttle came in, he almost jumped on him.  
"Where is Stoker?", he demanded. Throttle grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"He is gone, Vinnie."  
Vinnie gasped. He sat down, looking defeated. Violet sat next to him, rubbing his back.  
Modo also looked in shock. Their mentor, the one who had teached them everything, was gone. At least he died fighting. Modo knew that was the way he had wanted it. But it didn't took away the pain. Gaya sat next to him, tears in her eyes.  
Throttle grabbed Carbine's hand and they joined the small group.  
"Listen. I feel the same way like you right now. It really is a devastating loss. But right now, we need to stay focused. We have major problems. The enemy is too strong. We can't win this war by fighting alone. We need to use our brains. To find out what the prophecy is telling us."  
Nobody said something.  
"Come on, guys. Focus!", Carbine said.  
"We need to know who the choses one is. But it doesn't make any sense. 'One with home.' Aren't we all?", Violet said.  
"Maybe that's the answer. That together, we can defeat them", Gaya answered.  
Vinnie snorted. "Right. We just tried and look how well that ended."  
"I'm just trying to find the solution, that's more useful than just sit here and being cranky about the fact you couldn't handle them!", she snapped at the white mouse.  
Vinnie jumped at his feet, but Modo did the same, his eye glowing red.  
"Think very careful about what is going to be your next move, Vincent. You are my bro, but hitting my girl is crossing a line."  
Vinnie was about to say something, but Throttle intervened.  
"Bro's! Chill! We are all on edge because of what happened. And I understand. But fighting each other is not gonna help!"  
Vinnie gave Gaya one more dirty look, but sat down. Modo did the same. At that moment, Dominus and Lectorum came into the cave.  
"Ah man, not this guy again", Vinnie sighed, shaking his head. Just when you thought the worst was over.  
The two Dracano's joined them and sat down.  
"This is a war we can not win. We can't defeat them", Dominus said sadly.  
"Look who is all positive", Vinnie said with annoyance in his voice.  
"But what is it that they want?", Throttle asked at Dominus.  
"I'm not sure. By the looks of things destroying this planet."  
Lectorum shook his head. "No. That is too easy. They must have another goal. Sadly, Daemonium and Rex are not close enough so I can read their minds to find out. They must be controlling all this from another place."  
"But you said he was after you? Because you have killed his daughter. And for the dragon glass, but apparently, they already had enough to open the gate. How?", Violet asked, looking at Dominus.  
"Of course Rex wants his revenge. And at first I thought that was his main goal. But everything is different now. Everything is changed because Daemonium is back. So now, I know as much you do. Nothing."  
"Great! We are officially lost now!", Gaya said.  
Lectorum shook his head. "No, not yet. So many questions, so few answers. The prophecy is one of the answers." He looked at Violet.  
"It seems you are capable to make a connection with higher powers. You are one of the missing puzzle pieces. And that means, I need to take a close look into your head. But that is not without risks."  
Vinnie held up his hand.  
"Now wait a minute. What do you mean with risks?"

Lectorum sighed. "That means, my dear Vincent van Wham, son of Finn van Wham… It could kill her…"

* * *

Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the review! :)

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

"No way. No fucking way", Vinnie said, shaking his head.  
Violet stared at Lectorum. "Can you please explain yourself?" Vinnie stared at her.  
"Sweetheart! Why do you even want to know? This is not gonna happen! This is not a option!"  
Violet took his hand. "Vinnie, just let him explain. That doesn't hurt anyone."  
Vinnie looked her in the eye. "Okay. Fine."  
Lectorum took a deep breath.  
"I think, you are capable to make contact with Daemonium. Apparently, you are on the same level as him. If we want to know his plan, I can read his mind through you. But, you are not used to this all. You didn't even know you were capable of this. Your body is not trained. So it is a possibility your body can't handle it. That it gives up. That your heart will stop."  
A deadly silence.  
"Nobody can decide this for you, Violet. Only you and you alone", Throttle said eventually.  
Violet didn't know what to do. By the looks of things, this could be their only chance of winning. Of surviving. Otherwise, they were all gonna die. It would be selfish to say no. But maybe she wanted to be selfish. She looked at Vinnie. The thought alone that she maybe wasn't be able to be with him anymore made her sick to the stomach. Losing him, one way or another, was her biggest fear. But if she said no, they all died. Including him. So, the best choice would be to do this. So the others could live. And maybe she would live too.  
Vinnie saw Violet's expression switching to determined. She was not gonna do this, right? Why would she? If he lost her… Well, that was going to be too much. He wasn't be able to go through all that again. Losing Charley had cost him enough. He didn't had the energy to do all that again.  
"Violet, please…", he whispered. He hated the fact that he showed his vulnerability in front of the whole group. But he just couldn't act like he was cool with the fact that his girl was gonna sacrifice herself for them.  
Violet took both of his hands and looked into his ruby, red eyes. She forgot everything and everybody around her. For now, it was just him and her.  
"Vincent, listen to me. I have to do this. Otherwise we all die. And then it would be all for nothing. Then we all don't have any chance to survive. I don't want that. And maybe I will survive this. And then we can end all this. And be together forever. Do you understand me?"  
Vinnie swallowed.  
"Rationally? Yeah, I do understand. Emotionally? No, I don't. You do know that if you die, for me it's also the end? Don't think that if you will die that I will live happily ever after. No. Without you, I'm dead."  
"I know cutie, I know. But if I don't do this and you die… and everybody dies… I need to do this. I'm so sorry."  
Vinnie cupped her head in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "No sorry, sweetheart. Please, don't say sorry. I know, alright? You're strong. I know you can do this. I'm with you, okay? I will always be with you."  
He kissed her, their tears mixing. The others had a pretty hard time to control their own emotions, but that was almost impossible. It was a heartbreaking sight.  
"I love you, Violet. From the depth of my soul."  
"I love you too, Vinnie. Forever yours." She gave him one last kiss.  
Then, she took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Lectorum nodded and took place next to her.  
"You will experience a headache, muscle tension and dizziness. When I'm in, you probably will lose consciousness. Try to relax and let it happen. I will take good care of you."  
Violet nodded, feeling scared, but determined. She closed her eyes.  
"Let's do this."  
Vinnie held her hand and prepared himself for the worst. But how do you prepare yourself for something like this? Well, the answer was; you don't. But he stayed strong. For Violet. He quickly looked at Throttle, who gave him a reassuring nod. He was there for him. That gave Vinnie somehow a safe feeling. Lectorum closed his eyes. For a while, nothing happened.  
But then, Violet screamed. "My head! It hurts! Make it stop! Please!"  
Nobody said something. It killed Vinnie to just sit there and do nothing. To let his girl suffer. He suddenly felt her fingers twitching. Soon after, her whole body was shaking. Vinnie held her, tears in his eyes, but still did nothing. Violet's body finally relaxed and she leaned against Vinnie. Her antennae started to glow.  
Lectorums eyes were moving behind his closed eyelids, his breathing became heavier. Violet was kind of calm. That was good, right?  
Lectorum clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Dominus looked worried at him, probably scared that he was gonna lose his beloved Reader.  
Carbine squeezed in Throttle's hand, she hardly could handle the tension. Throttle gave her a kiss on the temple and pulled her against him, watching Vinnie and Violet closely. For the first time since a long time, he felt insecure. What was going to happen if Violet died? What will Vinnie do? Probably trying to get himself killed. He looked at Modo, who looked back at him. Throttle saw that Modo felt the same way, that they shared this fear, this insecurity. It would be heartbreaking to lose Violet. But losing their bro… No words could describe how that would crush them.

Suddenly, the glowing from Violet's antenna became brighter. Her breathing became rapid. Vinnie could feel her heart pounding. Soon, she was breathing so fast and shallow, she didn't get enough oxygen. Vinnie could see her tongue turning blue. Her heart was racing. Vinnie couldn't stand it anymore. The thought that she was gonna die in his arms made him lose himself.  
"Stop", he said. When Lectorum didn't stop, he raised his voice. "Stop! Now! She is losing it!"  
"Vincent, try to stay calm", Throttle said, but as soon the words came out, even he heard how stupid it sounded. He would have done the same if it was Carbine.  
Vinnie lay Violet on the ground on her side, so she could breathe easier. But it didn't made any difference.  
"GOD DAMMIT! STOP!", he yelled. He was about to throw himself at Lectorum, when Dominus came into action. He caught the white furred mouse and held him. Vinnie was struggling, but Dominus was twice his size. He didn't stood a chance.  
"Listen to me! If you interfere now, it could cause damage to your girls brain. And Lectorum's brain. Then it will be all for nothing. Please, try to control yourself. If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for Violet."  
He let Vinnie go, who fell on his knees next to Violet.  
"Please, sweetheart, hang on. Please. I'm nothing without you. Please, don't leave me…"  
Throttle couldn't hold himself back anymore. He ran over to Vinnie and took place next to him. They both watched at Violet, who was fighting to breathe.  
And then… nothing. Her body relaxed, her head fell to the side. Her antenna stopped glowing.  
"No… Violet… Please…", Vinnie crawled closer to his beloved girl. His soulmate. "Please, sweetheart…"  
Vinnie broke. She was gone. He had lost her. He hit with his fist on the ground. And again. Throttle grabbed his hand, to avoid he would hurt himself. He felt tears in his own eyes. This was too much. To see his bro like this….  
Vinnie bent over and screamed in agony. But all of a sudden, Violet gasped and flew upright. She opened her mouth.  
"Omne Mortis", she growled with a dark voice. Her eyes flew open. To Vinnie's relief, he saw her own beautiful, green eyes.  
Violet looked around, very confused.  
"Jezus, sweetheart. Are you okay?", Vinnie asked with a hoarse voice, his eyes wide open.  
"I thinks so… My head hurts like hell and I feel shaky, but next to that… I'm okay."  
Vinnie almost squeezed the life out of her.  
"Holy mothers of Mars, I thought I lost you. Dammit."  
"I'm here, cutie. I'm here." Violet wiped away his tears with shaking hands. "I will always be here."  
"Welcome back, Violet", Throttle said, smiling from relieve.  
"Thanks." She suddenly remembered Lectorum.  
"Lectorum! Are you okay?"

All the mice looked over to the old Reader. He looked even older than 15 minutes ago. He let out a sigh.  
"Yes. I'm okay. It just took me a lot of strength. I must say, Violet, I'm impressed. You are a very strong mouse."  
"What did you see, Lectorum?", Dominus asked.  
"Well, Daemonium also heard the prophecy. He is looking here for the chosen one. The good news is that he also don't know who it is. His first priority is to find him, because the chosen one is the only one who is capable to stop him."  
"So that's why they didn't follow us when we retreated", Throttle said, suddenly remembering this fact.  
"Right. Their only goal for now, is to find the chosen one. Everybody who will try to stop them, will be exterminated. Or well, at least they try", Lectorum said.  
"So, that means the chosen one is not one of us, right? Otherwise they would have followed us."  
"Apparently. I couldn't get clear why he thinks it's not one of you. Maybe because this planet isn't your home."  
"And what will happen if he finds the chosen one?", Gaya asked.  
"He will kill him. After that, they will take over this planet. He needs the water. For his brother. They also need our dragons. They need it to build a weapon. To take over the whole universe."  
"You know, it's always the same thing. All they want is power. Control. It's getting old, you know. Almost boring", Vinnie snarled.  
"So, let's get things straight. First; find the chosen one and kill him. Two; Get the water and the dragons. Three; built a weapon and four; take over the whole universe", Modo summed up.  
Lectorum nodded.  
"Wauw, very original", Vinnie let out a stream of curse words in Martian. They all let him. He still was upset, which was a logical response to what just had happened.  
"So our job is the same as Daemonium. Find out who the chosen one is before him", Throttle said. There was a long silence. Everybody was deep in thoughts.  
Suddenly, Vinnie jumped at his feet. "We are wasting our time. Dammit. Frustration city." He just wanted to go outside and blow up that whole fucking army, including that Daemonium clown. Oh, and that stupid Ice King.  
"And what was it that Violet said before she woke up?", he snapped at Lectorum.  
" 'Omne Mortis.' It's an old language from Earth, called Latin. It means 'You all deserve to die.' Daemonium noticed I was in his head. He used Violet to communicate with us. But I managed to block him. But he knows we are after him. And he knows we can use Violet to communicate. I must stay close to her to protect her."  
"Great. Just great", Vinnie murmured. Violet didn't say anything. She was exhausted from the weird experience.  
Throttle grabbed his rado.  
"I need to contact Spero, give her an update."  
"She is probably busy with 'communicating with her environment'", Vinnie said sarcastic, feeling cranky like a old man. But he just couldn't help it.  
"Yeah, well. She still must know…", Throttle trailed off. He stared at the radio. Suddenly, he jumped at his feet.  
"Vincent! That's it! 'Communicating with her environment'. She is the chosen one! I can't believe I didn't thought of it before. 'One with home.' So, one with her home, one with her environment!"  
"Yeah… Yeah! I totally knew that!", Vinnie said, smiling sheepishly.  
"We need to find her before they do", Throttle said. He held the radio before his mouth.  
"Spero? Spero, you there? It's urgent!"  
Silence.  
"Spero!? Please, talk to me!" Throttle hated the fact that he sounded so pleading. But she was their only chance to win this war. If she was dead… They were all lost.  
Everybody was waiting in silence, tension was hanging in the air.  
"They must have found her already…", Carbine sighed.

But then, the radio came to life.  
"Throttle?"  
"SPERO! Holy mothers of Mars, I'm so glad to hear your voice!"  
"Are you okay? You said it was urgent?", Spero asked.  
"Well, we did have better days. How are you holding up?"  
"We are still in our safe place. But they are coming closer. I can sense it."  
"Listen. We have find out that you are the only one who is capable to stop this war. So, it's very important to stay away from them, okay? If they find you, they will kill you."  
What are you talking about?", Spero asked, fear in her voice.  
"Look, it's a long story. Just tell me where you are. Then we will come to you."  
"Go to the same spot where we met. Let me know when you are there. We will come and get you."  
"Okay, I'll let you know. Stay safe, okay?"  
"You too. Be careful, Throttle."

Throttle ordered the rest of the group to stay behind in the cave. Fighting wasn't going to help them right now. He didn't want to lose more soldiers. It wasn't worth the risk.  
"Can you ride, sweetheart?", Vinnie asked with worry in his eyes. No way he was gonna say it out loud, but Violet looked like shit. The Reading had cost her a lot of energy.  
"Yeah, I can ride", she said. She was exhausted, but no way she was gonna sit here and do nothing.  
"You can also ride with me, you know that, right?", Vinnie said. She was so stubborn. Just like him.  
"No, I can ride. I'm fine."  
Throttle quickly asked the nurse if Jake was gonna be okay. The nurse had good hope he would.  
"Okay, let's ride."

Throttle, Carbine, Modo, Gaya, Vinnie and Violet took their bikes and drove outside, followed by Dominus and Lectorum. Thankfully, the enemy had not found them yet.  
"We need to be careful. We will probably going to bump into the Glaciers and the Black Dudes again. Fight if you need to, but try to avoid them as much as possible. Stay focussed on our mission. And that is to find Spero as soon as possible."  
Dominus and Lectorum climbed on the back from Lyncas.  
"We will stay close to you. Lectorum need to keep an eye on Violet."  
The mice revved their bikes and sped away. They arrived at the cliff without any problems. But the Glaciers were still at the same spot as earlier that day. The mice had no other choice to jump down and drive right through the army.  
"If you guys can spare me for a minute? I have some adrenaline that needs to get out of my system", Vinnie said and he drove towards the army.  
"Hey fellas!", he yelled and he fired two of his biggest rockets. The explosion was deafening and although it didn't kill the Glaciers and the Black Dudes, that didn't stop them from flying through the air because of the strength of the explosion.  
"Bye fellas!", Vinnie cheered. He grinned. That felt extremely satisfying. He drove through the crater, made by his explosions. The rest of the group quickly followed him. The army wasn't fast enough and the mice made it to the other side.

They drove through the bushes and were getting closer to their goal. But suddenly, Violet fell forward on her bike. She lost control and the bike wobbled to stay upright.  
"Violet!", Vinnie yelled. She slid of her bike and fell hard on the ground. Her whole body was shaking again. Vinnie jumped of his bike and ran over to her. He pulled of her helmet. Throttle quickly grabbed the radio to contact Dominus, but that was not necessary. The dragon already flew as low as possible, since landing in the thick forest was impossible. Lectorum slid down through the tail and landed on the ground. He hurried over to Violet and kneeled next to her.  
"What is happening?", Vinnie asked.  
"Daemonium is trying to get in. Now shut up, I need to concentrate." He closed his eyes.  
Vinnie looked at his beautiful girl in his arms. Poor, poor Violet. Why her?

Vinnie could only hope that everything was going to be over soon. So she didn't had to suffer because of that stupid, power hungry clown anymore. And he hoped from the bottom of his heart that Violet was going to be strong enough to hold on.

* * *

Please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the review! :)

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

Violet was floating. She looked around her, but there was only darkness. It was terrifying and she felt helpless. Where the hell was she? She couldn't move her body, only her head. She wished she just could run away. Tears filled her eyes. She had never been so scared before. Suddenly, she saw a light in the distance. She was floating right to it. Her instinct told her to run away. That here, everything was upside down. The light meant danger. The darkness was safe. But there was nothing she could do. The light became brighter when she came closer. She saw flames, but it was freezing cold. The flames didn't give of any heath. Suddenly, a silhouette, standing in the flames with his back to her. He slowly turned around. He was like a shadow. But his eyes… they were bright as the flames. No, his eyes were flames. He stared at her and smiled. Violet saw sharp teeth. She never had seen something like this. Never had felt so much evil.  
"Dabo eum. Vos es non iens ut vincat. Ut moriatur to properas."  
He suddenly jumped straight at her. Violet closed her eyes and screamed.

"Violet! Violet, wake up!"  
Violet's eyes flew open and she jerked upright, breathing heavily.  
"Where is he?", she yelled, panic in her voice. She jumped at her feet, feeling glad that she had the control back over her body. But when she swirled around, she only saw the beautiful forest from planet Coelum. She suddenly felt someone grabbing her. She screamed again and struggled to get free.  
"No! Let me go!"  
"Wow, wow, wow, sweetheart! Chill! It's me!"  
Violet recognized Vinnie's voice. The hands turned her around and she saw Vinnie's ruby, red eyes, filled with worry and fear.  
"Oh my god, Vinnie." She threw herself in his arms and cried. Vinnie stroked her back.  
"Easy now, sweetheart. I'm here. Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around."  
Violet calmed down a little, but her hands were still shaking. Lectorum walked over to her.  
"Lectorum! I saw him! I saw Daemonium!", Violet yelled.  
"I know, my dear Violet, I know. I was just in time to get him out of your head. I've placed a shield now, let's just hope it will stop him from doing this again."  
"Why didn't you do that earlier? After the last time? Then this was never happened!", Vinnie snapped at him. He just couldn't help himself. The guy was so vague and annoying.  
"Because it's not a easy thing to do. It cost me a lot of energy. And I didn't expect Daemonium was getting in her head this fast. This was as much as a surprise for me as for you."

" _And I would appreciate it if you showed me some more respect. We are on the same side."_

Vinnie heard the last sentence in his head. He said nothing. He knew he was acting like a jerk. But he was on edge. Because of this whole thing. He couldn't control this. This was not something he just could blow up. He wasn't used to this. He needed to have control.  
The rest of the group joined them. They had kept their distance because Violet was so upset.  
"What was it she was growling?", Gaya asked, while rubbing Violet's arm.  
"Give it up. You are not going to win. You are going to die", Lectorum said.  
"Did I say that?", Violet asked surprised.  
"No, Daemonium said that. But since he was in your head, he used you to communicate with us. But I suggest we move on. Who knows what he saw in Violet's head. We don't want him to find out about our mission."  
He walked to the the place where Lyncas was still hanging in the air. The big beast lowered his tail and Lectorum climbed up. They guy may be old, he still moved with the grace of a young boy.  
"You are gonna ride with me. NO!", Vinnie held up his hand when he saw that Violet opened her mouth to protest.  
"This is not negotiable. Come on. Your bike can follow us."  
Violet closed her mouth. Maybe he was right. She still felt a little bit shaky and her head was killing her.  
She climbed behind Vinnie and whistled at her bike.  
"Come on, Lady Bug. Follow us."  
Vinnie revved his engine and when they drove away, he glanced over his shoulder at her.  
"Really? Lady Bug? That's how you named your tough looking bike?" He snickered.  
Violet hit him on his helmet.  
"Be nice! I heard about ladybugs from Earth. I like them. I think they are beautiful. And I like my bike. Think she is beautiful. So yeah, I named her Lady Bug. Your bike is called Sweetheart. Not really that though either, right?"  
Vinnie laughed. "Alright, fair enough."

They arrived at the open spot. Throttle grabbed his radio.  
"Spero, we're here."  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
After waiting for a couple of minutes, the mice saw Spero standing in the bushes.  
"Come on, hurry up."  
They followed her. They heard the sound of water and when they came out of the bushes, they saw a huge waterfall. Spero raised her hands and the water opened like two curtains. A path became visible. They followed Spero inside. And inside wasn't what they had expected at all. Instead of a small cave like they had thought it would be, it was huge. It looked actually like a small village built inside a cave. It had about five floors and everywhere they saw big chambers with hammocks in it. Even Lyncas could fly inside without any trouble.  
Vinnie whistled between his teeth. "Wauw", he said impressed. When everybody was inside, Spero clapped in her hands. The curtains of water closed behind him.  
"Welcome", Spero said while turning around. She looked suspicious at Dominus, Lectorum and Lyncas. She only knew for a short time the Dracano's weren't the enemy. But after all those years thinking they were, it was really weird to have two of them (including a dragon, for fuck sake) inside her safehouse. Dominus walked over to her.  
"My name is Dominus. This is Lectorum, our Reader. I'm really sorry that we gave you so much trouble. We just were very serious about our mission. I hope we are able to set this all aside for now and work together. We are on the same side after all."  
Spero's face softened. "I can. And we will work together. My name is Spero and I'm the leader of my people, The Caeruleum. Welcome."  
Spero kept surprising Vinnie with how soft and gentle she was. And forgiving. He sure could learn something from her. She was pure good. She was right when she had said they didn't use violence. She was simply too friendly and kind for it. He just hoped she could set this all aside because they really needed her.  
Spero guided them to a big room with a huge table. They all took place at the table.  
"Well now. Throttle, please tell me everything."  
Throttle took a deep breath and told her everything. About Daemonium, the prophecy, Violet, The chosen one… Spero listened carefully. She said nothing, let Throttle tell the whole story. When he told her that she appeared to be the chosen one, her face darkened. But she still said nothing. When Throttle finished the story, she leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. Everybody was watching her closely. She finally opened her eyes again.  
"I can't", she said.  
Nobody said something. Spero looked at them. Saw the defeated looks on their faces.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Can you please tell us why not?", Violet asked desperate.  
Spero sighed. "It'sl not gonna change anything."  
"Maybe not, but I think we all deserve an explanation why you gonna let us all die", Vinnie snapped at her, his eyes fuming.  
Spero looked like Vinnie had slapped her in the face. She stood up abruptly and ran out of the room.

"Wauw, Vinnie. Nice move. Very sensitive. Way to go. You just signed our death sentence", Gaya snapped at Vinnie.  
"Gaya…", Modo started, but Gaya shook her head.  
"No. Don't 'Gaya' me. I think it's time that somebody is gonna say what everybody is thinking. That Vinnie always acts like a jerk. Always talks first and think later. And it effects all of us. This is not the first time. We all are victims of his ego. And I'm sick of it. So I just wanna know one thing; When the fuck are you finally going to grow up?" She looked challenging at Vinnie.  
Vinnie narrowed his eyes, his tail lashing through the air.  
"Gaya!", Violet yelled with shock. She couldn't believe that Gaya just said all this.  
Modo stared at her. It was like he saw her for the first time. He was about to say something, but Vinnie was quicker.  
"So tell me, Gaya. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?", he asked with a dangerously low voice. He could handle people teasing him. He knew he had a big ego and that the connection between his brain and mouth didn't worked that well. Yes, he knew he could be annoying sometimes. But what the fuck? Who does she think she is? That his bro's, Violet or even Carbine teased him with it and kept him line, fine. But this girl, who could ride a bike because of him, who could fight because of him, who was on this fucking planet because of him, who actually never said something nice to him, was now telling him to grow up? He couldn't believe it.  
Gaya laughed. "Oh please, don't pretend you are so important. You are just a soldier. Just like me. You are nothing!"  
Vinnie jumped at his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Throttle quickly grabbed him, but Vinnie yanked himself free. He was so mad. No, he was furious. He was already emotional unstable because of this fucked up war and he was worried sick about Violet. And now this girl had the nerves to judge him. He jumped over the table and grabbed Gaya by the throat. Gaya tried to get loose, but Vinnie was too strong.  
"Not so funny now, huh? How dare you to judge me like this? And what's that with 'saying what everybody is thinking'? It's very clear that you are the only one in this room who has a problem with me", he growled and he squeezed her throat. Gaya was struggling to get free, to get air. But finally, Modo came to senses. He swung his arm around Vinnie neck and pulled him away from Gaya. Vinnie had no choice to let go.  
"Calm down, Vinnie", Modo growled. Vinnie was breathing heavily but his body relaxed.  
"Are you calm?"  
Vinnie nodded. Modo let him go. Vinnie coughed and looked at Gaya.  
"Come on guys! What is going on here?", Throttle said angy. "You two behave like two small children. We have bigger problems."  
Gaya glared at Vinnie.  
"I'm just telling it like it is", she snapped.  
Modo stared at her. He was loss at words. She was a complete stranger to him. He did know she didn't like Vinnie. But he had no idea it was this bad. He didn't knew what to do. He really loved Gaya, but Vinnie was his bro. His family. They practically grew up together. They had been through so much together. The fact that Gaya attacked him like this, was crossing a line.  
Vinnie shook his head. This girl really was unbelievable.  
"Sure! Let's just forget the fact that I attacked the Plutarkians when you were stupid enough to get blown off you bike. That I risked my life to distract a whole army so the rest could grab the virus. Oh, and that I saved Throttle and Carbine seconds before the whole building blew up. I've trained you. Because of me, you can ride and fight. Because of me, you met Modo. That means, because of me you are here on this fucking planet and not exploded into thousand pieces. So, I think I do some really good work!"  
Gaya started laughing. Could you believe this girl? Vinnie looked helpless at Violet, who shrugged. She didn't had a clue why Gaya was behaving like this.  
"Gaya? Really?", Modo said, shaking his head.  
Gaya stopped laughing.  
"You didn't teach me anything. You were always too busy with drooling over Violet and brag about how good you are. No, all the credits go to Flint."  
If Vinnie's jaw could fall on the ground, this would be the moment. "Flint?"

Carbine suddenly grabbed her gun and aimed it at Gaya.  
"You are his sister, aren't you?", she demanded.  
Gaya raised her hands. "Busted."

Modo's chest tightened. "What? His sister? But… I… You… So you have lied to me all this time?"  
Gaya lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Modo. I really am."  
Throttle intervened. "You better explain yourself."  
Gaya looked at Modo, pain in her eyes.  
"I came on the base with the same mission as Flint. Namely, infiltrate and find out our your plans. They were holding our mother with them, to make sure we obeyed them. But then I saw Modo and before you even knew who I was, I already knew I couldn't betray you. I told Flint and he understood. He always had wanted the best for me. He just wanted me to be happy. He spied for the Plutarkians and I just started a new life, actually. He lied about it to the Plutarkians and he lied about it to you", she looked at Carbine and Throttle.  
"He pretended that I still was in that horrible prison. That I was the only one who had survived the attack on our village."  
She looked at Modo again.  
"I really wanted to tell you. But I was scared. Scared that you would dump me. The longer I waited, the harder it became to tell you. And when I heard they were gonna blow up Mars, I've decided to never tell. No one would know. And I was able to go with you. Flint and I shared many things. One of them was hating Vinnie. We both despised him since our first meeting. And I just couldn't pretend anymore. But, Modo… Everything with you was real. I really do love you…"  
But Modo shook his head. "A relation is supposed to be built on trust. How can I trust you after you lied to me from the beginning?"  
Gaya took his hand. "I already told you. Everything was real. Maybe I came on the base as a traitor, but I never told the Plutarkians anything. When I saw you, I immediately told Flint I was out. That I was not gonna do this. Please, you have to believe me!"  
Modo hesitated. "I need some time. I can't decide this right now."  
Gaya almost lost it. "There is no time! Thanks to that walking ego over there!"  
"Hey!", Vinnie said offended.  
Modo's eye glowed red.  
"Gaya, he is my bro. My family. I really don't like the way you talk to him."  
Gaya sighed. "I'm sorry. I understand."  
Throttle cleared his throat.  
"Well, I'm sorry to say this Gaya, but you are out. We can't trust you and your hate against Vinnie is something we really can't use right now. We need to work together. As a team."  
"So, you are just gonna send me out to die? Just like you left Flint to die?"  
"No, I'm going to ask Spero if you can stay here. If you want to leave, that is up to you."  
"I'm staying. I wanna set this straight. But you are right. First priority is to stop Daemonium."  
"I'm going to look for Spero. Can I trust you guys are not gonna kill each other while I'm gone?", Throttle asked, while standing up. Everybody nodded.  
"Good. Be right back. Hopefully with Spero."

When he had left the room, there was a deadly silence. Violet grabbed Gaya and dragged her with her to the other side of the room, so they could talk in private.  
"Really, Gaya, why do you hate Vinnie so much?", she asked.  
"Well, isn't that obvious? I really don't understand what you see in him. Sure, he is very handsome. But only on the outside."  
Violet shook her head. "No, you are wrong. You didn't even give him a chance. Your mind has been poisoned by Flint. Because of his hate, you didn't look closer. And you do need to look closer to get to know Vinnie."  
Gaya sighed. "You are in love with him. Love makes you blind. That's why you are saying this."  
"Oh come on! Do you really think I am that stupid girl who only sees the good thing in somebody? Do you really think I am that naive? Please! I know Vinnie is not perfect. But he is a good and loyal person. Behind all the bravado, he is a really sweet guy. Think of it! Do you really think that Modo would live with him for all those years if Vinnie is that bad as you think he is?"  
Violet looked closely at Gata and saw doubt in her eyes.  
"So please explain to me, why do you hate him so much?"  
Gaya hesitated. "I… I… Maybe you're right. Flint was always talking about Vinnie. I never heard one positive word about him. So I thought he was right. Vinnie can be really arrogant, you know?"  
Violet smiled. "Oh, yes. Believe me I know. But it didn't occur to you that Flint maybe was jealous of Vinnie? Because I really do have to state the obvious here. Vinnie has the looks, the skills…"  
"And the girl", Gaya finished. She looked at Violet.  
"Flint liked you since the first time he laid his eyes on you. But you were in love with Vinnie. I'm beginning to understand what you are trying to say. Oh my god! What have I done?", she looked desperate at Violet.  
Violet just couldn't be mad at her. Sure, she said some pretty mean stuff about her beloved boyfriend. And she lied to everybody. But Violet knew Gaya was not a bad person. She just made some wrong choices.  
"Are you willing to give Vinnie a second chance? To try to look further than the macho mouse act he is holding up?", Violet asked.  
Gaya nodded. "Yeah okay. I will try. But Modo… I lost him… He never wants to be with me again now he knows."  
Violet wasn't so sure about that.  
"I don't know. He really is crazy about you. Just tell him the truth, apologize and give him some time. He will come around."  
"But we don't have time! We're all gonna die! You heard Spero…"  
"The battle is not lost yet. Throttle can be very convincing. He will talk to her. She will change her mind. I'm sure of it."  
"How can you be so positive?", Gaya wondered.  
"I'm with Vinnie. He always tries to make something good out of something bad. Sure, it's not always very tactful, but I've learned from him to live. Live by the day. Enjoy every moment. It all can be over any minute. But I have to admit. This war, this Daemonium guy… It really freaks me out."  
"Me too… Should I apologize to Vinnie? Or is he going to bite my head off?" Gaya was never gonna forget how he attacked her, the murderous look on his face…  
"I don't think so. He is just really on edge because of everything. And you did say some mean stuff to him…", Violet said.  
"Yeah… I feel really bad… I'm gonna say I'm sorry. We will see what happens after that."  
Gaya took a deep breath and walked over to the white furred mouse, who immediately jumped at his feet when he saw her getting closer. Modo and Carbine also stood up and wanted to stop her. Gaya raised her hands. "Please, calm down. I come in peace."  
Vinnie looked at her, suspicion written on his face. "What do you want?"  
"I wanna say I'm sorry… I've talked to Violet and she explained me some things. I… I was wrong. I've been influenced too much by Flint. And I'm really sorry. Can we please start over again?" Gaya looked Vinnie in the eye and offered her fist.  
Vinnie hesitated. He looked at Violet, who gave him a encouraging smile. He looked at Gaya again. Usually, he didn't do second chances. But Violet had learned him to be more forgiven. Never too old to learn, right? To do things for the first time. He trusted Violet. She would never forgive Gaya if there wasn't something good in her. His face softened and he slammed his fist against Gaya's.  
"Okay."  
Gaya gave him a little smile, still ashamed about herself and her previous behaviour. Vinnie smiled back. It actually felt good to do this, instead of staying mad for the rest of his, hopefully, long life.  
At that moment, Throttle came back with Spero.  
"Everybody, sit down", he ordered. When everybody was sitting at the table again, Spero sighed and took the word.  
"I've talked with Throttle. I wanna explain to you why I said no. Vinnie was right, you do deserve a explanation. The reason I said no, is because when I use my powers at full strength, I lose control. I change in something that is not me. And that person is evil. That's why it's too dangerous. The chance that that I kill you all…"

Again, there was a deadly silence. Throttle, Modo and Vinnie exchanged looks. Now what?

* * *

Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it! :)  
Meanwhile, I started writing the next part (part three) from this serie. It's gonna be awesome, well, in my humble opinion. But first, I will finish this story on Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Chapter ten**

Lectorum closed his eyes and took a look into Spero's head. For a while, he saw nothing. He digged deeper. Suddenly, a memory appeared, but it was very misty. Like she had blocked curtain memory's. He saw a young Spero standing in the forest. A younger boy stood next to her. She closed her eyes with a concentrated look on her beautiful, young face. She raised her hands. The trees moved and the leafs shook. She focused on one tree. Slowly, the tree came loose from the ground. It rose hight into the sky. The little boy clapped in his small hands, very excited. Spero smiled, her eyes still closed.  
"Higher, higher!", the little boy cheered and he ran closer to the tree. Spero concentrated, but suddenly something changed. The look on her face slowly turned into painful. She opened her mouth and screamed. Her eyes flew open, her beautiful purple eyes now bloodred.  
"Paulo! Run!", she managed to say, but it was too late. Uge, purple flames came out of her hands. Paulo tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough. The flames absorbed him. He screamed. Lectorum's eyes flew open. Spero looked at him.  
"Now you know. He was my little brother. He died because of me. Ever since that day, I only use my powers for small things."  
The mice looked confused. Lectorum quickly told them what he had seen.  
"My dear Spero. You were so young. Probably just discovered your gift. Was there nobody who learned you how to use your powers? How to control them?", Lectorum asked.  
Spero shook her head. "My parents did. Mostly my father. He had warned me that this could happen. Especially when I was in the first learning process. But I didn't believe him. I was stubborn. Thought I had it all under control. But he was right. And Paulo paid the price for my stubborness." She had tears in her eyes.  
Lectorum gently took her hand. "I am so sorry this happened to you. But you were only a child. It wasn't your fault."  
Spero looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you, but it was my fault. I take full responsibility."  
"What did your father told you about how to control your powers?"  
Spero lowered her eyes. "I… I can't remember. I eh… I kinda broke down after what happened. I lost my way. I think I erased it all. Out of self protection. The only memory that is still there is the one you saw. But even that one is vague."  
"Maybe I can find it back for you. Spero, I know I am asking a lot, but are you really willing to let everybody die? Your people? Our people? The Biker Mice From Mars? Can you live with that?"  
Spero swallowed. "No, of course not. But let's just tell it like it is. If they all die, so do I. So, I don't have to live with it."  
"But letting that happen is not who you are, right?" Lectorum asked, studying her face.  
"No… no, it's not."  
"Maybe I can help you. To find out how to control this. There must be a way. And let's just hope it's not only training. That is gonna cost too much time, time we don't have right now."  
Spero hesitated, but then nodded. "I guess trying to find out isn't gonna hurt anyone."

Lectorum nodded and closed his eyes. When he got in Spero's head again, the first thing he saw was the same memory again. He tried to go back, but it wasn't that easy. Spero was right, she blocked a lot of her childhood. He concentrated and he suddenly saw flards of memories. A young Spero with Paulo, playing in the woods. Spero, sitting on the lap of a older man, her father. Lectorum focussed. He saw that her father give Spero a stone. Spero looked at it and laughed. Later, a flash of Spero throwing the stone in a closet in her room. He opened his eyes.  
"It's not easy to get the memories back, but I saw something with a stone. Can you remember? Your father gave it to you."  
Spero stared at him. "A stone?", she asked with a thoughtful frown on her face.  
"Concentrate. Try to remember. I can't get it all back by myself. I need your help."  
Spero nodded and closed her eyes. Lectorum did the same. The mice waited patiently. Well, except Vinnie of course. He never really had it in him to just sit and do nothing. Especially when he is knowing that outside a war is going on. He was wiggling on his chair. Violet smiled at him, to encourage him. He gave her little smile back.  
Suddenly, Spero gasped and her eyes flew open. "The stone! I remember now! The stone helps me to control my powers." She looked at Lectorum.  
"I always thought the stone only gave me a warning when danger was close. But it's more than that. I need to carry it with me when I use my powers to fight."  
Lectorum nodded. "The stone belongs to you. He takes care of you. It's telling you how big the threats are and it helps you to control your powers. Where is it?"  
Spero stared at Throttle. "I gave it to you, remember?"  
Throttle nodded. "Yeah, I remember. But I don't have it here. It turned real hot when Daemonium came back, I needed to get it out of my pocket. So, ehm… yeah… It's still in our cave."  
Vinnie took this opportunity to finally be able to do something.  
"I will go get it." And he stood up.  
Modo nodded. "I'm with ya, bro." And he also stood up.  
Throttle smiled. "Let's do this bro's. Just like the old days. Just the three of us against a whole army."  
"Aaaooww, alright!", Vinnie cheered. He kissed Violet. "Hold the fort, sweetheart. I'll be back!" and he ran to his bike. Throttle gave a quick kiss on Carbine's cheek. "See you soon, babe."  
Modo hesitated and looked at Gaya, but he turned around and walked to his bike. Gaya looked at his back, feeling tears burning behind her eyes. But she said nothing. He had every right to ignore her.  
Spero followed the three mice to open the waterfall. "Be careful out there."  
"You know we will, Spero ma'am," Modo said.

Once outside, the mice stopped. Throttle turned to Modo and Vinnie.  
"Modo, I'm sorry about Gaya. You do understand why I made the decision that she is out for now, right?"  
Modo nodded. "Yeah, I do. But listen. When you were gone to look for Spero, Violet talked to Gaya. Gaya apologized to Vinnie."  
"And I sort of forgave her. Well, it's more of a 'let's start over' thingy… thing", Vinnie added. Throttle looked surprised. "She did? And you forgave her? Well, that's new…"  
Vinnie shrugged. "Yeah, well… What can I say? Never too old to learn, right?"  
Throttle stared at him. Well I'll be damned… Vinnie was finally growing up. Well, sort of. On his own, unique way. He turned his gaze back on Modo.  
"And what about you, big fella? How are you holding up?"  
Modo swallowed. "I don't know… Really… I like her. I even think I love her. But she lied to me from the start. I honestly don't know if I'm going to be able to forgive her. I need time, but that's the problem. We don't have time."  
"Just follow your heart, bro", Vinnie blurted out. His two bro's stared at him.  
"What? It's just, the one thing I learned with the whole Charley/Violet situation is to follow your heart."  
Throttle nodded. "He does have a point. That is so weird to say. But he does."  
Modo sighed. "I know." He looked at the blood red sky. What to do, what to do?

Vinnie revved his bike. "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Let's do what we do best. It's hero time, bro's!"  
Modo and Throttle laughed.  
"Well, say the words, Vincent!", Throttle smiled.  
Vinnie popped a wheelie. "Alright you mamma jammers! Let's rock… and ride!" and he sped away, followed by Modo and Throttle.  
"Bro's, focus on the main task and that is getting at the cave in one piece! If somebody is standing in the way… Well, then you know what to do!" Throttle said into his helmet radio.  
Vinnie laughed. "Yeah, whip some maturly tail!"  
They drove through the forest. Suddenly, a blue ball exploded right before Modo. The grey furred giant could avoid the explosion right on time.  
"Wow, momma!"  
"They are coming closer into the forest", Throttle said. "Hit it, bro's!"  
Vinnie looked around him while zigzagging between the trees. He saw the Glaciers everywhere where he looked.  
"Looks like we are surrounded, bro's! They are everywhere!" Another blue ball exploded close to Vinnie. He fighted to keep his bike upright.  
"Vincent! Do you still have those dragon glass bombs?", Throttle asked, while shooting at a Glacier before him. The soldier turned into dust.  
Vinnie grinned. Oh man, this was going to be good.  
"Yeah, about five of them!"  
"Good! Vape 'em! We will be right behind you!"  
Vinnie sped forward and he grabbed one of the bombs. With a slide and shrieking brakes, he stopped his bike and threw the bomb into the forest. He heard the ticking, Glaciers who tried to run away… BOOM! A huge explosion and dragon glass flew around in the distance.  
"AAAAOOWWW! Eat that, you stupid ice clowns!"

He turned his bike and drove further. When they came close by the cliff, they saw that the armies had split up and were now searching in the forest. That made it easy for the bro's to drive straight to their camp. Thankfully, the enemy still had not discovered it. But it probably wasn't gonna take long before they did. Vinnie opened the door and Modo and Throttle drove inside. Vinnie quickly glanced around him and when he saw nobody, he closed the door and followed his bro's.  
Once inside, they climbed of their bikes and pulled of their helmet. Suddenly, they saw a very familiar face. One they didn't expect to ever see again.  
"STOKER!"  
The old mouse smiled. "Hey there, mudpuppies!"  
Vinnie pulled him in some sort of macho hug, while clapping on Stoker's back.  
"We thought we lost you! What happened?"  
Stoker pulled on Vinnie's ear.  
"You don't get rid of me that easily, punk. Right before the ship crashed, I pushed Carbine away. I thought my days were numbered, but I guess it wasn't my time yet. The ship was so damaged, that a hole in the ship fell over me. Just gave me enough space to survive. I used my bike to come out, but that took me a while. So…. here I am!"

"Great to have you back, coach!", Throttle said, patting Stokers arm.  
Modo nodded. "Yeah, welcome back!"  
Stoker smiled.  
"And where are you three up to?"  
Throttle quickly explained. Stoker frowned. "So, this is one tough war to win, right?"  
"Right", Throttle agreed. Vinnie waved it away. "We are going to win this. We are the best!"  
Modo clapped him on the back. "Look who is all positive again. What happened? Feed your ego?"  
"Hardee har har", Vinnie laughed sarcastic and punched Modo on the arm.  
Throttle raised his hand. "We need to get going."  
He walked over to the stone. It was still red, but not that hot anymore. He put it in his pocket.  
"Alright, let's go. You coming Stoker?"  
"No, I will stay here. I am getting way too old for this kind of fights. But I can handle things over here. No problem."  
The mice said their goodbye's and drove outside.

When they jumped off the cliff again, they heard a loud thunder. The mice looked up and saw a huge, black cloud. The same one as before, but way bigger. When they landed, a huge lighting hit the ground.  
"Uh oh…", Modo said. Right before them stood the Ice King.  
"Okay bro's, let's play this nice and subtle. We could kill him right now, but we are not gonna do that. Let's play the 'I don't care and never will' attitude and after that, we will give him a warning. To let him and that stupid brother know they are messing with the wrong mice", Throttle whispered in his radio.  
"What do you want, Ice breath?", Vinnie asked, leaning forward on his bike.  
Rex came closer. "You think you can stop us, don't you?" His ice blue eyes looked at them. The guy was long and thin, but looked very intimidating. Not that the mice were gonna say that out loud.  
"We are just fighting for what's ours now", Throttle shrugged.  
Rex stopped a few meters in front the mice. "I wanted to see you from up close. To see who dared to stand up against us. But I must say… I'm kind of disappointed. And I feel no fear from you. We will win this. And you, my dear rodents, will die!"  
"Yeah, yeah, been there, done that…" Vinnie said bored, stretching his muscles.  
"Yep. Wauw. So not original…", Throttle yawned.  
"My grey furred momma used to say; follow you own path and not the path of someone else. That will make you different. You really should follow up that advice, pal...", Modo said while studying his nails. The mice laughed.  
Rex was first a little perplexed that someone even had the nerve to talk to him like that instead of shiver in fear. Then he narrowed his eyes. He quickly moved closer to Vinnie, since he was the standing nearby. He grabbed the white furred mouse by the throat and lifted him up.  
"Not so funny now, right?", Rex laughed at the stuffy expression on Vinnie's face.  
But then, Vinnie smiled back his most charming smile. He lifted up his feet and kicked Rex full in the face. He had no choice to let Vinnie go. Vinnie made a backflip and landed on his feet. Throttle threw something at him while Vinnie already was jumping to Rex. He caught the object with his tail and grabbed Rex. He snatched the object out of the grib from his tail and pushed it against Rex's throat. It was a sharp knife made of dragon glass. Rex screamed, since the material burned against his throat.  
"I should have warned you that this mice got teeth", Vinnie growled.  
Throttle stepped of his bike.  
"I have a message for you and your brother. Tell him that the Biker Mice From Mars are in town and that the party is over. You got that?"  
Rex nodded.  
"Not so tough anymore, huh?" Vinnie took the knife from his throat and threw it in the air. Rex's blue eyes followed it. For him, it looked like time stood still. When it came down, Vinnie caught it and slammed it straight into Rex his leg.  
"A little something to let you know we are pretty serious about this. And now, get the hell out of my face before I change my mind and slam that knife in your head", he said with a low voice and he pushed Rex away from him.  
Rex was moaning in pain and anger, but had no other choice to pull back. He snapped with his fingers and in a flash of light, he disappeared. The mice laughed and cheered, high fiving each other.  
"Man, did you see the look on his face?", Vinnie laughed.  
"Yeah, I think we really made a good first impression", Modo rumbled, leaning forward on his bike from laughing.  
"Yep. Good work bro's. Hope this will buy us some time", Throttle said, smiling.  
"Why didn't we just killed him?", Vinnie asked while they drove back to Spero.  
"My thought is that if we kill Rex, Daemonium is going to get really mad. And attack us immediately. We need time. I think we just bought ourselves a little. They need to check their strategy again."  
"Makes sense. And they now know what happens when you mess with the baddest mamma jammers from Mars!", Vinnie cheered, popping a wheelie.

They made it back without very big problems. When you had Vinnie with his bombs… Well, let's just say that made things a lot easier.

* * *

Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

 **Chapter eleven**

When they were back in the room, Throttle laid the stone on the table in front of Spero.  
"There you go, Spero." Spero gently took the stone and attached it to a necklace.  
"Thank you. I'm glad to see you guys are back in one piece."  
Vinnie laughed. "Did you doubt? Well, we did have a little meeting with 'THE ICE KING'", speaking with a dark voice when he said the name. He took a seat and smiled.  
"Oh really? What happened?", Carbine asked, curious because the three mice were smiling as three little boys who did something that was not allowed.  
"Well… Let's just say we made a good first impression", Modo smiled. Carbine shook her head, smiling. "I can imagine how that went."  
Violet laughed. "I wish I was there to see it. But really, why didn't you kill him?"  
Throttle laughed. "You really are Vinnie's girl, he asked the same thing." And he told her what he had told Vinnie.  
"So, we gave him a little warning", he finished.  
"And he took you serious?", Carbine asked.  
"Yeah, well… I kinda slammed a knife in his leg…", Vinnie said with an innocent look on his face.  
Everybody laughed, glad to have this little moment between everything that was going on.  
"Okay, okay, let's get back to business. Oh, before I forget, we bumped into Stoker. Apparently, he is not that dead as we thought he was. Thank the mothers of Mars.", Throttle said when the laughing slowly died. Everybody felt a huge relieve. Finally, some good news.  
Spero looked insecure at Lectorum. "So, I have the stone. Now what?"  
Lectorum stood up. "Now you are gonna feel what it does. How, you asking? Well, by using your powers. Full strength."  
Spero stared at him as if he was on fire. "But… I…", she stuttered.  
"What? Did you thought everything was going by itselves? That you didn't have to do anything? You are the chosen one, not me!"  
Spero laughed, she couldn't help it. What a guy.  
"Okay, let's clear the room. Mice, get off your lazy asses and go stand by the door. So you are able to run away if Spero lose control. You too, Dominus", Lectorum ordered.  
They did what he said.  
Spero shook her head. "No Lectorum. I want them out of the room. What if I can't control myself?"  
"You can. And if you can't… Well, you just gotta make sure you can. You don't want them to die, right?", Lectorum said while looking at his fingers.  
Spero widened her eyes. "Why are you being so mean?"  
"Because you need to get yourself together. Don't doubt about yourself. I know you have the self control. I saw it. I felt it. Now, I want you to replace the table to the other side of the room."  
Spero glanced one more time at Lectorum, but then turned around and raised her hands. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The stone around her neck was glowing purple now.  
The mice watched her carefully. Violet leaned against Vinnie, secretly sniffing up his scent which she loved so much. Vinnie swung both of his arms around her waist and placed her before him. He lay his chin on her head. They both stared at Spero.  
The table slowly rose into the air and floated to the other side of the room.  
"Very good. Now, set him on fire", Lectorum said.  
Spero opened one eye and glared at him, but then focused again. The table rose higher and suddenly, purple flames came out of Spero's hands. The whole table was on fire in just a few seconds.  
"Keep going", Lectorum said.  
The flames became brighter and brighter. Spero moved her hands and the flames came together. She slowly turned them into a huge ball. She bend her knees and threw the ball away. It exploded against the wall, leaving a hole behind.  
Spero's eyes flew open and quickly looked around her, but thankfully, everybody was okay.  
"Whao! Light my fire!", Vinnie said, impressed. Violet playfully elbowed him.  
Spero smiled. "Wauw… that felt…"  
"Amazing?", Lectorum finished.  
"Uh, yeah… I never felt this kind of control. I…"  
"Didn't use your full strength yet. I know. But you did great."  
Vinnie rolled his eyes. This guy was really unbelievable. But Vinnie had to admit, he was very glad that Lectorum was on their side. He really had helped them.  
" _Thank you!"_ he heard in his head.  
Vinnie smiled. _"Any time."_ He thought and saw Lectorum smile too.

Suddenly, one of the Caeruleum's ran inside. "Spero! There is a whole army at our front door! We don't know what to do!", he yelled, panic written on his face.  
Spero smiled. "Well now. Then I guess it's time to try my powers on them!" The guy stared at her, surprised that she was gonna use her powers to fight. What the hell was wrong with her? Vinnie clapped him on the shoulder. "I know dude, I know."  
Spero walked out of the room, followed by the others. She opened the waterfall. A whole army of Glaciers and Black Dudes stared at them. Spero walked outside.  
"Leave us alone, or I will use violence", she said. One of the soldiers laughed. "Well, why don't you just surrender? Or die of course… Your choice."  
Spero shrugged. "No, your choice."  
She raised her hands. One of the soldiers raised his gun and was about to shoot at Spero, but got suddenly hit by a dragon glass bullet between his eyes. He gave a surprised noise and turned into dust. Gaya lowered her weapon. Modo nodded at her. She gave him a little smile back.  
Spero nodded too and then, all hell broke loose.  
Huge, purple flames came out of her hands. She fired them at the soldiers, who didn't run away. They were immortal after all. But when the flames touched them, they saw their body catch fire and they felt a excruciating pain. They fell on their knees, screaming. But they soon died.  
The rest of the army was in shock. How was this possible? One of the Black Dudes raised his hands and fired at Spero. But she fired back. The red flames slammed against the purple flames. Spero's face darkened and slowly, her flames came closer at the weird, black creature. She was stronger than him. When her purple flames touched the skin, or well, stone from the Black Dude, it exploded. Soon, the whole body followed.  
"Allright!", Vinnie cheered, glad that they finally had found a way to destroy those stupid, black creatures.  
Spero took a deep breath and fired a huge ball of fire at the army. Some of them froze, watched at it in horror and others tried to tried to run, but they were too late. The ball landed and exploded, wiping almost the whole army out. The others fled away, knowing this was a losing battle.  
Spero turned around and smiled. "That felt extremely satisfying!"  
Vinnie laughed. He knew how she felt. "Way to go, Spero!", and he gave her an high five. Spero laughed out loud, she looked so much younger now. Her previous solemn behaviour nowhere to be found. They all walked back inside, chattering how awesome Spero was and glad they had found a way to stop this madness.  
But, of course, as always, their moment of victory was short.

When they were back in the room, Throttle suggested to make a battleplan. A strategy how to attack. How to stop this war. But before anyone could answer, Violet felt a huge headache. She bent over, grabbing her head.  
"Vinnie…", she managed to whisper before she fell on the ground. Vinnie was too late to catch her and her head slammed on the ground.  
"No, no, no! Not again!", Vinnie kneeled next to her. Violet screamed.  
"My head! Please! Make it stop! HELP ME!"  
Lectorum also kneeled next to her. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. Vinnie watched closely at Violet, who looked up to him desperately.  
"Fight him, sweetheart. I know you can. Don't let him get into your head!", he said while touching her cheek.  
But Violet shook her head. "I… I can't…" and her eyes rolled back into her head. Lectorum suddenly gasped and opened his eyes.  
"He is too strong. I can't chase him away…"  
Vinnie stared at him. "What do you mean?", he asked, but Lectorum couldn't answer. Violet's eyes flew open. Vinnie looked at her, but instead of her beautiful, green eyes, he saw glowing red eyes. Eyes that didn't belong to Violet. Violet stood up, grinning evil.  
"I got your message, Biker Mice From Mars", she growled with the same dark voice as before. Everybody just stared at her. Vinnie grabbed Lectorum by the shoulders. "What the fuck is happening?", he demanded.  
"Daemonium is inside Violet. He took over her body."  
Vinnie slowly turned around. His pretty lady looked like she was someone else. Her eyes, red and bright as fire, looked back at him.  
"It was not a smart move to hurt my brother. You are gonna pay for that."  
"Leave my girl out of this. She didn't have to do anything with this! Why don't you just come over here as yourself?", Vinnie yelled. He felt angry, but also a little bit intimidated by this.  
"But where is the fun in that?", Violet growled back. She walked over to Vinnie.  
"What? Don't you want me anymore?"  
Vinnie just stared at her. This was not Violet. Don't listen to her. He repeated in his head. Violet laughed, a creepy sound that didn't sound anything as her own, sexy laugh.  
"Charley is here, Vincent. Want to talk to her?" The sound of Violet's voice suddenly changed into a all too familiar sound. A voice Vinnie hadn't heard in a long time, but one he would never forget.  
"Vinnie! Why did you let me die? I thought you loved me…"  
Throttle and Modo breathed in sharply. This was scary, alright.  
Vinnie backed away, shaking his head. "This is not real. This can't be real. Charley is dead", he mumbled.  
Lectorum grabbed Vinnie's arm. "Don't listen. He is playing a sick game. It is not real!"  
Violet followed Vinnie.  
"Vinnie! I miss you… I thought we had something special…"  
Vinnie stood perfectly still. Hearing Charley's voice coming out of the mouth from Violet was weird, scary, confronting... But namely fucked up scary.  
"Stop…", he whispered, staring at Violet, almost pleading. She shook her head.  
"You gave me the feeling I meant something to you. But you just let me DIE!"  
"SHUT UP!", Vinnie screamed, falling on his knees, putting his hands over his ears.  
"You told me you loved me. And now, you are already moved on with another girl. You lied to me!"  
Vinnie bent over. Somewhere, he knew this wasn't real. But it looked so real. It sounded very real.  
"I'm sorry, Charley girl…", he whispered. Violet threw her head in in her neck and laughed.  
"WEAK! You are all gonna die!"

Suddenly, Spero jumped at Violet and grabbed her arms. Her purple eyes looked right into Violet's, well, Daemonium's eyes.  
"Get the hell out of this body, you demon!"  
Violet screamed. "No! How is this possible! You are…"  
"The chosen one? Yeah, apparently I am. And nobody is gonna die, except for you, your brother and your whole army. And now, GET THE HELL OUT!"  
Her purple eyes spit fire. Violet screamed again and her whole body went limp. This time Vinnie was fast enough and catched her. He lay her gently on the ground. Spero kneeled next to her.  
"She is fine, just unconscious", she said after checking Violet.  
Throttle walked over to Vinnie. "You okay bro?", he asked. Vinnie sat on the ground.  
"Yeah… Yeah, I think so… But damn… That was beyond creepy", he said while standing up. He looked at Violet and then at Lectorum.  
"How are we going to make this stop? I honestly don't know how long she is going to take this."  
Lectorum looked hopeless at Vinnie. "I… I don't know. He is too strong."  
Vinnie nodded and cracked his knuckles.  
"Well, then I guess it's time to find out where that evil scum is hiding and end them. For good."  
"For once I agree with Vinnie. This has to stop", Carbine said, still a little bit shaky. Everything that was happening was new for her. And most of the time, there was nothing she could do. Yeah, stare in shock. But enough was enough. This has to stop.  
"Lectorum, do you have any idea where we can find the two lovely brothers?", Throttle asked.  
"I think they are somewhere on this planet, but I don't know the exact location."

Spero was very quiet, with a thoughtful frown on her face. "I think I know where they are", she suddenly said. Everybody looked at her in surprise.  
"I saw something when I touched Violet. First, I didn't know what it meant, but now…" She sat down.  
"What did you see?", Lectorum asked. Spero pointed with a finger in the air and a small line of fire appeared in the air. She draw a square with a circle in it.  
"I saw this. Maybe I have blocked a lot of my childhood memories, but I do know the history of my people. A long time ago, my people lived on the other side of this planet. But strange things started to happen. It began with small things, like this mark that suddenly showed up everywhere. In trees, in the ground, on our houses… But soon after that, people started to disappear. As you know, we are peace loving people. When they found one of the missing persons back dead, they fled to this side of the planet. As far as I know, the other side of Coelum is dark and cold. The sun doesn't shine as long as here. Here, the days are long and the nights are short. There it's visa versa. I think that's where we can find Daemonium."  
"That makes sense. How darker, the better for him", Dominus said.  
"But how are we going to get there?", Modo asked. "It will take too long to ride with the bikes."  
"I think we have two options. Our spaceships or the dragons…", Throttle answered.  
"No dragons!", Vinnie said immediately. He sat on the ground with Violet's head in his lap, who was still unconscious. No way he was going to come near to one of those flying fireballs. Throttle rubbed his chin.  
"Well, I'm sorry Vincent, but I think the dragons are the safest option. But I will let Dominus decide this one. It are is his pets after all."  
Dominus laughed. "Fine by me. They fly fast and silent."  
"Yeah? So? What about our bikes? I suppose you don't expect me to leave my bike behind?", Vinnie said, searching for a way out.  
"The dragon's can carry your bikes, no problem."  
"Ah man…", Vinnie muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, Violet opened her eyes. Vinnie felt relief when he saw her own beautiful, green eyes.  
"Hey sweetheart, you okay?"  
Violet slowly sat upright.  
"Eh… yeah… Only a killing headache… Did I hear something about flying on dragons?"  
Vinnie smiled. "Yeah, we think we know where Daemonium is." He told her what she had missed. Violet looked closely at Vinnie. He looked a little upset.  
"Are you okay, cutie? You look a little… off…"  
Vinnie didn't want to tell her what happened, that he had heard Charley's voice out of her mouth. It was too painful and he knew Violet was gonna feel guilty about it, even if it wasn't her fault at all. So, Vinnie waved it away.  
"I'm fine. It's just not easy to see what Daemonium is doing to you. But hopefully, it's all over soon."  
Violet knew Vinnie too well and saw he didn't tell the whole truth. But she let it for now. He probably has a good reason to not tell her. She decided to ask about it when the peace was back.  
"Okay, so what's the plan?", she asked while standing up.  
Dominus smiled. "We are going to make a trip to the other side of Coelum with my lovely dragons."  
"And we are going to destroy Daemonium and his ugly brother", Throttle said determined.

Oh Modo's momma. This was going to be a challenge for all of them. But they were ready. Ready to end this, once and for all.

* * *

Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

You guys... I am done with this story. So here by I post the last two chapters in one. But I must say, I really enjoyed writing this story. To just let my fantasy speak and do whatever that pops up into my head.  
Tomorrow I will upload my new story and I really hope you guys are gonna like it.  
It's just way more fun to share my story when people are liking it, or maybe not, but share their opinion with me.  
Ah well, only time will tell.

Later guys!

* * *

 **Chapter twelve**

"Okay everyone. The plan", Throttle said, looking around the group. They all sat on a chair in a circle. No table since Spero burned it down.  
"We will fly on the dragons nearby the place we think Daemonium is. Modo, Vinnie, Carbine, Spero and me will attack from the ground. Dominus and Lectorum will stay in the air with Violet to have our backs. We need to keep Violet as far away from Daemonium and close by Lectorum. I don't want him to see her. If he can do all this from distance, I really don't wanna know what he can do to her when she is close by."  
"Maybe it's safer if she stays behind?", Carbine suggested. Vinnie shook his head.  
"No dice. I want her close to me. And Lectorum."  
Throttle nodded. "I agree. Gaya, you stay here."  
Gaya's eyes filled with tears, but she said nothing. What could she say?  
Modo glanced at her. His heart broke when he saw how sad she was. This couldn't be a act, right? He truly believed she was sorry.  
 _"Follow your heart."  
_ He suddenly took a decision.  
"Throttle? I think we can trust her."  
Gaya gasped and looked at Modo.  
"You sure, big fella? You sure she is not gonna be a distraction? A danger to our mission?"  
Modo shook his head.  
"No, I truly believe she is sorry and that the Gaya we know is the real Gaya. I'm following my heart and I'm willing to give her a second chance."  
Gaya burst into tears. She didn't knew what to do. But Modo helped her, by spreading his arms. "Come here." Gaya ran over to him and jumped in his open arms.  
"Oh god, Modo. Thank you. And I'm so, so sorry."  
"I know, Gaya. It's okay."  
Modo looked at Vinnie who was holding up his thumb with a big smile on his face.  
"See? Told ya. Follow your heart." Modo smiled. Who would have thought that the day would come he followed up advice giving by Vinnie.  
"Gaya, welcome back at the team. Don't fuck it up this time", Throttle said strict, but with a little smile on his face.  
"I won't. No more secrets", Gaya said, still crying. Modo pulled her in a tight hug. He made the right decision, he felt it. He loved her too much. And he really believed that she was honest and had told them the truth. The whole truth.  
"Okay. Once we are on the ground, we'll keep Spero safe. We need to make sure she gets to Daemonium in one piece. And she need to spare her strength, because she will gonna need it to kill him."  
"I will take care of THE ICE KING", Vinnie said, using his dark voice again when he said the name.  
"Okay, fine. But please, stop saying his name like that. Well, I don't know what to say further. We actually have no idea what to expect", Throttle said while scratching behind his ear, smiling a little bit sheepishly. Vinnie laughed, he just couldn't help it. Hearing Throttle say that he didn't know what to say further was weird.  
"We just need to improvise. And we are good at that."  
Throttle smiled. "Yeah, actually we are."  
Dominus rose at his feet. "I will go get some of our strongest dragons. You wait here, I'll be back as soon as possible."  
He left the room with Lectorum, followed by Spero who was gonna make sure they could leave the cave without getting soaking wet.  
"Do we have enough weapons and fuel?", Modo asked.  
Carbine shrugged. "We have no other choice then to use what we have. We have no time to go back to the cave. I think it's for the best we all go get some sleep. We need to be at our best. I will contact the cave to give them an update."  
Everybody agreed. Spero showed them the rooms and every couple climbed into a hammock.  
"Well, this is cosy", Vinnie said, wiggling his eyebrows. Violet smiled and crawled against him. It didn't took long before Vinnie heard her breathing getting deeper. She was exhausted after all those mind tricks from Daemonium. Vinnie closed his eyes too, but he immediately felt he couldn't sleep. He kept hearing Charley's voice in his head. He stared at the ceiling. Hearing her voice had definitely ripped open some wounds. Wounds which were just starting to heal. He sighed. No matter how hard he tried to ignore his guilt, to keep in my mind it wasn't his fault that Charley died, it kept nagging at him. And he missed her. So much. He looked at Violet. She was everything to him. They belonged together. And yet, he couldn't forget about Charley. She was still in his head every day. Also in his heart. He realized that would probably never change. But hearing her voice today… Damn, that was really fucked up. He closed his eyes again. He felt that he slowly fell asleep.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes again. But he wasn't in the room. Or in his hammock. He looked around him. He was standing on a large lawn. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It looked like he was back on Earth. But how… He looked up and saw Charley, who was walking over to him.  
"Ch… Charley?", he asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe his eyes. But she was there. She was really there. His Charley girl. She smiled at him.  
"Hey, Vinnie."  
Vinnie took her hand. "Is this… Is this real? It can't be…"  
Charley smiled again. "No, it is not. But I am. And I wanted to see you one last time."  
Vinnie looked confused. "But…"  
Charley squeezed his hand. "Don't try to understand it. But I wanted to tell you that it's time. You need to let me go, Vinnie."  
Vinnie firmly shook his head. "No. I can't. I failed on you. I was too late. And it is killing me. It kills me that I've lost you. I love you, you know that, right? I wanted to tell, but I didn't got the chance, and…"  
Charley put a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Ssshhh… It's okay. I know. And you didn't fail on me, Vinnie. There was nothing you could do. If there was, I know you would have done it. I know if it was possible, you should have saved me. You were always there for me. And I wish I told you more often how much I appreciated that. The save feeling you gave me. To know I could always count on you. How much I cared about you… But I was scared. Scared that it would ruin our friendship. Because I wasn't sure you felt the same way. I was scared that you would tell me I was just a flirt. Or that you were gonna go back to Mars, leaving me behind. But dammit Vinnie… I was stupid. How could it be that I didn't saw it? We love each other. But it just wasn't meant to be. And I know that hurts…"  
She looked at him, tears in her beautiful, green eyes. Vinnie raised his hand and touched her soft, auburn hair.  
"My sweet Charley girl. So much mistakes. But at least, now we know, right? God, I miss you so much…"  
He pulled her against him and buried his nose in her hair. He smelled her scent, the scent he always had loved since the first time he had smelled it. Everytime she was near him. The combination of oil and flowers. He wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good to finally have her in his arms. Charley looked up to him.  
"I want you to be happy, Vinnie. And Violet is making you happy. She is the one for you. And I want you to let go. Stop feeling guilty. Stop throwing away your life because of me. I don't blame you. I just want you to be happy. You hear me?"  
Vinnie felt tears in his eyes. He knew this was goodbye. A final goodbye.  
"I love you, sweetheart. I will always love you. And I will never forget you. Never."  
Charley smiled. "I love you too, Vincent van Wham. Forever yours."  
She pressed her lips on his. Vinnie kissed her back without hesitating. Suddenly, the world was fading away. The lawn, the sun, the birds… His beautiful Charley girl…

His eyes flew open. He looked around him. He was lying in the hammock, Violet softly snoring with her head on his chest. He took a deep breath. He felt that his cheeks were wet. He wiped away his tears. Okay, that was weird. Beyond weird. It felt so real. But he noticed he finally felt peace inside. The nagging feeling of guilt was gone, the light pressure on his chest also gone. Closure. That is what he had needed. Wauw… Of course, the grieve was still there. But that was normal, right? He stroked Violet's hair and planted a kiss on it. Then he closed his eyes again and he quickly fell asleep again.

"Vinnie? Violet? Wake up. It's time…"  
Violet opened her eyes and saw Throttle standing by their hammock. She moaned. "I feel like shit…"  
Throttle snickered. "I know, I felt the same way when I woke up. When all this is over, we are gonna sleep for a month or so."  
"I'm totally with ya…", Vinnie whispered, fighting to open his eyes. Powernaps. He hated them. Waking up after them was always such a struggle.  
Violet climbed out of the hammock. "Pfew… Well. Let's do this."  
Vinnie tried to get out of the hammock, but he was dizzy because he was still half asleep. His leg got stuck and he fell on the ground with a bang.  
"Ah man… that darn gravity…", he moaned. Violet needed to sit down since she was laughing so hard, her legs became weak. Throttle chuckled.  
"Yep. Real smooth, Vinnie. Really. Only you can achieve this."  
Vinnie picked himself off the floor.  
"Hardee har har. Very funny", he said sarcastic and he grabbed Violet.  
"Okay, pretty lady, enough with the laughing. We need to go. It's hero time."  
But Violet couldn't stop laughing. Vinnie rolled his eyes. Honestly. Woman…  
He dragged her with him. Violet was still softly laughing, she didn't quite understood why she couldn't stop. But maybe it was just some sort of discharge of emotions. They walked to the big entry of the cave. The rest of the groups was already waiting, with four dragons. Everybody looked at Violet, who was still laughing.  
"What up?", Gaya asked curious. Violet tried to say something, but didn't have enough air to say something. She took a few deep breaths and slowly calmed down.  
"Oh gosh, Vinnie, you should have seen your face!"  
Vinnie rolled his eyes again. "Are you done?", he asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am…", Violet nodded. Gaya still looked curious, but Violet shook her head. Now was not the time. And Vinnie was a bit cranky, so her guess was that he would not appreciate it if she told the rest what happened.

Dominus and Lectorum were waiting patiently with Lyncas and three other monstrous dragons.  
"Violet, you will sit between me and Lectorum, to keep you safe. Vinnie and Spero, you can fly with Cornu", he pointed at a black with red dragon. The beast sniffed at Vinnie and licked him.  
"Yuck!", Vinnie squealed, wiping of his face. The rest of the group laughed. Dominus smiled.  
"She likes you. That's good." Vinnie murmured something, but patted the dragon friendly on her head.  
"Throttle and Carbine, you can take Durum", and Dominus pointed at a green yellow dragon. Carbine slowly walked closer. Durum looked a little suspicious at the newcomer, but allowed her to touch him.  
"Durum can be a little distant at people he don't know, but you can trust him." Throttle joined Carbine. He was impressed by the size of the animals, but they were actually very kind and friendly.  
"And last, but not least; Ignis will carry you, Modo and Gaya." The last dragon was almost gold.  
"Wauw, she is beautiful", Gaya breathed. Dominus looked like a proud father.  
"Yeah, she is. Her colour is very rare. And she is very friendly." He clapped in his hands.  
"Okay, now we are all introduced, a few instructions. Let the dragons do the work, just sit back and relax. I will guide them. Hold on tight on the shoulder blade, where the wing is coming out the back. And please, don't hurt my dragons. They are all very dear to me."  
Everybody nodded, feeling insecure. This was going to be a challenge.  
Dominus climbed on Lyncas and offered his hand at Violet. She climbed up and took his hand. He gently placed her behind him. Lectorum climbed up too and took place behind Violet. She felt a little bit uncomfortable, sitting so close to people she hardly knew. But Lectorum gave her a reassuring squeeze in her arm.

" _It's going to be alright. We will protect you. You can trust us."_

Violet nodded. She knew he was right. She looked at Vinnie. He winked at her. She smiled back at him. Vinnie turned around to Spero.  
"Well, let's do this", he said determined, not wanting to let anyone see how nervous he actually was. Flying on a dragon… Not something he had done before. But hey, as a hero you sometimes had to do things that were challenging. And with his skills… Pfuh, this was going to be easy. Right?  
He climbed on Cornu. The dragon was so in love with him, she followed him with her head and licked him again.  
"Okay okay, enough with the licking, alright? I like you too, okay?", Vinnie said while stroking her neck. Cornu made a high noise. It sounded way too sweet for a dragon. Vinnie snorted. This creature was way too cute. Not good for his macho mouse image. But he was glad the dragon at least was nice to him. And he was impressed. Sitting on such a big animal with so much power… Yeah, he kinda liked it.  
Spero sat behind him, very busy with trying not to touch the white furred mouse. She didn't want to make Violet think she wanted something from Vinnie. Although, she had to admit; he was quite handsome. But actually, they all were. On their own, unique way. But if she would allow herself to have feelings for one of them, then it would be Throttle. She really liked his calm personality. But he was taken. They all were. So, she kept her distance.  
When everybody was ready, Spero opened the waterfall. Lyncas walked outside and spread his massive wings. Violet swallowed. She was kinda nervous actually. But at the same time, very excited. Who could say they had fly on a dragon? With a few strokes with his wings, Lyncas rose in the air. The rest slowly followed, but first the three dragons carefully grabbed the bikes with their big paws.  
The moment Cornu rose from the ground, Spero wrapped her arms tightly around Vinnie's waist. She suddenly didn't care anymore. All she could think of what was gonna happen if she lost her balance. She pressed her head against Vinnie's back. He really smelled good. Spero, what is wrong with you? He is from another planet, another race and most importantly; he has a girlfriend. Why was she feeling like a teenager in love? Maybe it had something to do with finding her powers back. She really felt powerful, almost reborn. Like she had lived in another world before, and now she was back. Weird. But a great feeling. Only slightly annoying that she suddenly became very aware off the male's around her. Including the mice. She shook her head. Focus. Focus on the misson. But while focusing, she kept sniffing up Vinnie's scent. Nobody could blame her for that, right?

Vinnie was not aware of the struggles from his female passenger, nor he noticed how tight she was holding him.  
"AAAAOOWWW, man! This is great!", he cheered, feeling the same adrenaline rush he always experienced when he was riding his bike.  
Throttle and Carbine were also enjoying the flight. For them, it felt like a little moment of peace before the storm.  
"Wauw, this is truly amazing", Carbine breathed, holding tight to Throttle. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I agree. This is great. But I must say, I still prefer my bike."  
Modo however, didn't liked it at all. No. He also prefered his bike. This was way too unsteady.  
"Oh momma. I'm glad when I can ride my little hoss again." Gaya giggled. She actually enjoyed it. She rested her head on Modo's back. They had talked a lot while the others went to sleep. Everything was okay again. She was glad he finally knew the truth. Lying to him wasn't easy. No, it was actually horrible. She felt like there felt a huge weight of her shoulders. She could be herself now.

After a while, the mice were getting anxious. After flying for such a long time, it actually became boring. But when they looked into the distant, they saw a huge, dark forest and a high, black mountain.  
"There it is", Spero said, still holding on to Vinnie.  
"I think we better land here and continue our journey on our bikes", Throttle said.  
"Good idea!", Modo immediately responded. Vinnie nodded.  
"Yeah, good plan." He looked around to face Spero, who was still holding him like she was gonna die.  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?", he asked. Spero blushed, her normally blue skin red on the cheeks. She let Vinnie go.  
"Yes, yes. I am fine. Thank you for asking." Vinnie gave her an questionable look but said nothing.  
Violet saw it all happen and smiled. Crazy mouse. He was always bragging about how the ladies digged him, but when there was one drooling all over him right before his nose, he didn't notice. Ah well. It only confirmed that he really was loyal to her.  
Dominus gave a high whistle and the dragon's started landing. The three dragons carefully set the bikes on the ground and landed a few meters away. Everybody, except for Dominus, Violet and Lectorum climbed down. Vinnie helped Spero down.  
"Pfew, that really was awesome. But I'm kinda glad to feel solid ground under my feet again." Cornu lay her big head on his shoulder.  
Vinnie smiled. "Thanks for the ride, pretty lady." He stroked her nose. Cornu let out a low growl and raised her head. She opened her mouth and licked Vinnie full over his face. "Yuck! What was it we had agreed on? No more licking!" But he couldn't hide his smile.  
"As much as I like you, my own ride remains the best."  
He whistled and his bike drove to him.  
"Hey there, sweetheart", he said loving at his bike and jumped on. "Allright! I am ready to kick some maturly butt!"  
The rest followed his example. Spero climbed behind Vinnie. Another new experience for her, riding a bike. Well, it couldn't be that bad as the dragons, right?  
Oh sweet, naive Spero…  
Throttle took the word.  
"Yo Vin. I think it's time to test your old motocross skills again. Your job is to get Spero as close as possible to Daemonium. Nothing's gonna stop you, you hear me? We got your back."  
"Aaaooww, no problem!" Vinnie closed his visor with a grin. Spero looked confused. Motocross? What was he talking about?  
"We will back you up from above, but stay at safe distant with Violet. There is nothing we can do, Spero is the only one who can stop Daemonium and you guys can take care of the rest. But we will stay close" , Dominus said.  
"Allright. Let's end this. Once and for all!", Carbine said, revving her bike. Vinnie winked at Violet.  
"See you, sweetheart!" Violet waved at him.  
"Be careful, cutie!"  
"Let's rock… and ride!"

Vinnie popped a wheelie. Spero gasped. What was happening?  
"Hold on, Spero. You are gonna experience why they call me the velocity atrocity and the baddest mamma jammer from this side of the asteroid belt", Vinnie grinned. When his front tire hit the ground again, the bike flew away at full speed. Spero grabbed Vinnie and screamed. Oh my god, this was horrible.  
"AAAOOWW! Nothing better than a fast bike to get a girl's attention!", he laughed while zigzagging between the trees. Spero was terrified. How was it possible that somebody could do this without getting himself killed? But she trusted Vinnie. She had to. But that didn't changed the fact that riding on a bike with Vinnie was truly scary. She glanced behind her. The rest was following, but at slower pace.  
"Okay, where to go, Spero?", Vinnie asked while jumping over a river. Spero swallowed, trying very hard to not to throw up on that speed devil.  
"To the mountain. I think that's where he is hiding."  
"Ask and you shall receive", Vinnie said and when he came on a lawn between the trees, he hit the accelerator. His bike sped forward.  
"Yo, bro's! You still with me? Or am I too fast? Muahahaha", Vinnie yelled in the radio.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We are close by, no worries. We can keep up with you perfectly." Modo's voice sounded slightly amused.  
"So close, no matter hooooow faaaaaaarrrr", Vinnie sang, very off key. "Wow, wow, wow. Please stop the singing!", Throttle moaned. Vinnie laughed. Spero just shook her head.  
After driving for a while, they came close at the mountain.  
"Bro's. Is it just me or is it way too quiet here? Where are the reinforcements? Where are the guns? Why is nobody at least trying to stop us?", Vinnie asked, looking around him. He only saw trees, rivers and rocks. He hit the brakes. Spero's heads slammed against his back. Vinnie smiled sheepishly.  
"Oops, sorry sweetheart."  
The rest joined them. Throttle stopped next to Vinnie.  
"You're right, Vinnie. This all smells like a trap to me…"  
And of course, he was right. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Black Dudes. Rex came into view.  
"Ah, welcome! We were already expecting you."  
"Hey, Ice breath! How is your leg?", Vinnie asked, leaning forward on his bike. Throttle shook his head.  
"Shut up, Vincent. We are in trouble. Big trouble!" Rex laughed.  
"He is right, you know. You are in big trouble. Now, throw away your weapons and leave your eh… rides here. I want you to come with me. My brother is dying to meet you."  
"Interesting way of words", Modo said, his eye glowing red. Rex smiled. "I know. Now, do as I say or this whole army will burn you alive. Your choice…"

The mice looked at each other and sighed.  
"Ah man, I hate it when this happens", Vinnie muttered under his breath. They raised their hands and climbed off their bikes. Spero looked around her. She could attack now. She quickly glanced at Throttle, who shook his head.  
"Not yet", he whispered. She nodded. Rex walked at front and Spero and the mice followed him. The Black Dudes were walking behind and next to them. There was no way out. But that was fine. They came here to find Daemonium. And now his lovely brother was leading them to him. Throttle shook his head, feeling confused. It all felt too easy. But maybe, sometimes things could be easy. He decided to wait and see.  
After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at the mountain. Rex walked into a cave. The mice hesitated, but the Black Dudes pushed them. They stumbled inside. Once their eyes were used at the dark environment, they looked around. It was huge, dark and cold. Vinnie shivered. He looked at Throttle and quickly signed he still had one knife. Throttle nodded and signed back that he needed to wait till he gave the signal. Vinnie sighed, but nodded back. Suddenly, the temperature dropped further. They saw a big, black shadow coming right at them. Once he was close to them, they saw eyes red as fire and a smile with sharp teeth. Vinnie immediately recognized the eyes. He had seen them by Violet. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. So this stupid shadow was the one who had haunted his girl. Daemonium looked at every face he saw before him.  
"Where is the girl?", he said with that familiar voice. "  
What girl?", Carbine asked innocently.  
Daemonium growled. "You know perfectly what girl!"  
Vinnie's tail lashed through the air.  
"She is not here, you ugly face." Daemonium walked over to Vinnie, who was prepared for a fight. But he suddenly realized he couldn't fight this creature. It was a shadow. How in the world could you fight up a shadow? But he didn't burge. Daemonium stopped right before him.  
"I remember you. You hurt my brother." Vinnie shrugged.  
"Yeah, well. He kinda deserved that. You know, you could be more grateful. At least I didn't killed him… Yet…"  
Daemonium laughed. "You really have no idea who you are talking to, right? I can kill you with one clap in my hands."  
Vinnie imitated Daemoniums laugh and gave him a dirty look.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Daemonium had to admit, he admired the courage from this creature. He had no fear. Killing him would be a shame. But hurting him.. Well, that was another story.  
"Vinnie, chill", Throttle said, but it was too late. Vinnie suddenly fell on the ground, his body shaking. He screamed in pain. The pain was overwhelming. Unbearable. Every muscle in his body was cramped. Spero ran over to Vinnie. She looked at Daemonium.  
"Stop! Now! What is it what you want?" Daemonium smiled, but Vinnie felt the pain fading away. He lay on the ground, breathing heavily.  
"I want the girl. Apparently, she has a connection with me. I can use her."  
Vinnie couldn't help himself. He laughed. "And why do you think we are gonna give her to you? What's in it for us?"  
Daemonium grabbed the white furred mouse by the chin. "Then I will let you live. And leave this planet alone. That is what you want, right? Live in peace? You can have that. If you give me the girl."  
Vinnie yanked himself free. "Never!"  
Throttle did a step forward. "You do know we are here with the chosen one, right? We are holding all the cards here. She can destroy you. So why are you standing here, telling us what to do?"  
Daemonium laughed. "She is too weak. I can sense it. She just found her powers back. No, I feel no fear from this girl. Give me the girl and I will leave you and this planet alone. Say no, well… You may find out by yourself what will happen than."  
Spero had enough. "Violet belongs to us and you will never have her. And I am NOT weak!" Her purple eyes spit fire, like her whole body. Flames came out of every vein and her eyes turned red. Daemonium scrambled back when he felt the heat of the purple flames. He laughed and raised his hands. Red flames came out and shot at Spero. She tried to dodge it, but she was too slow. The flames burned her arm and she screamed in pain. She fell on the ground. Daemonium laughed, his dark voice echoed through the cave.  
"You see? Weak! Now, last chance! Where is the girl!?"

"Here I am!" Everybody turned around. Violet was standing at the entry of the cave. Vinnie jumped at his feet.  
"Violet! What are you doing here?" Violet raised her hands.  
"It's okay, Vinnie. I heard every word. It's me who he wants. And then he will let you all live." Vinnie shook his head. Was she really that stupid? Like that scum was gonna keep his word. Dominus and Lectorum appeared behind Violet.  
"We tried to stop her, but she was too fast", Dominus breathed. Daemonium came closer to Violet.  
"Ah. Finally we meet. You are brave. Together, we can do great things." Violet hesitated, but stepped forward.  
"You promise me that my friends are save? That you will leave this planet alone?", she asked.  
Daemonium smiled. "You have my word…" Violet looked at Vinnie. He could only stare at her. What the hell was she doing? Then she winked at him. Vinnie felt confused. What… oh… This was a diversion. He looked at Throttle, who had seen it too. Throttle looked at Spero. She was lying on the ground, with a mean looking wound on her arm. But she was angry. Really angry. She slowly rose at her feet. Her eyes turned red again and flames came out of her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Rex saw it happen and ran towards her to stop her. Daemonium was still busy with Violet. He was somehow intrigued by this person who was on the same level as him, without even knowing it.

"Vinnie, NOW!", Throttle suddenly yelled. At that point, a lot of things happened at the same time. Vinnie grabbed the knife out of his pocket and jumped into the air. He landed on his hands and pushed himself up again. After a perfect somersault, he raised his hand with the knife and slammed it in Rex his head while he was landing. The Ice King looked surprised, but soon his white skin turned black and he crumbled into dust. Daemonium turned around and saw what happened.  
"NO!", he yelled and moved towards Vinnie. Violet closed her eyes and concentrated. Daemonium suddenly froze and slowly turned around.  
"Are you really trying to get into MY head?", he growled. But Violet only smiled at him and pointed at something behind him. Daemonium turned around. Spero was hanging in the air, surrounded by purple flames. Daemonium fired his red flames at her, but she stopped it. The purple flames became brighter and brighter and Spero screamed. She raised her hands and a huge fireball flew right at Daemonium. Violet, Dominus and Lectorum quickly ran away. The fireball hit Daemonium, who screamed in pain.  
"NO! NOOOOO!" but the flames consumed him.  
"I will come back! Mark my words!" But Spero shook her head.  
"No. You will never come back. You will die. Goodbye, Daemonium!" She brought her hands back together. In the flames that surrounded the shadow creature, a sharp looking point stabbed right in his chest. Daemonium didn't even got the change to react. His body just faded away. The flames slowly burned down until there was only a plume of smoke. The only evidence this evil creature even had existed. When Throttle looked around him, he saw that the Black Dudes also were gone. Spero gasped and fell on the ground. Throttle ran over to her.  
"Spero! You okay?", he asked while kneeling next to her. She didn't respond, didn't move.  
"Lectorum! What is wrong with her?", Throttle asked. Lectorum rushed over to them. He gently took Spero's hand.  
"She used her powers at full strength, which has cost her a lot of energy.. She is exhausted. But she will be fine. And her arm will heal."  
Everybody sighed from relieve. Vinnie looked at Violet.  
"Really, sweetheart? What were you thinking?" Violet smiled a little sheepishly.  
"We heard every word, thanks to Lectorum. I came up with the idea to distract Daemonium. I knew Spero had it in her to kill him. She just needed some time. And I thought, let's give her some time." Vinnie pulled in her in a tight hug.  
"You really are a fighter. Good job, sweetheart." Violet just hugged him back, glad it finally was all over. Vinnie looked at her.  
"Did you really tried to get in his head?", he asked with disbelief. Violet laughed. "Well, yeah. But of course, I couldn't. So, Lectorum helped me a little."  
Vinnie smiled. He was proud of his girl. She did well. She was strong. Very wise for someone at her age. He looked around him. Everybody looked like shit. Tired, shocked and still a little bit suspicious. Was it really over?  
"I wonder what happened with the army from the brothers?", Carbine asked.  
Throttle shrugged. "I hope they are gone."  
"Well, only one way to find out, I guess", Dominus said. "I suggest we fly back on the dragons and see for ourselves." Everybody agreed. Dominus walked over to Spero and gently lifted her up. She looked really small in his big arms. They walked outside the cave. The sky was turned back into his normal, blue color. Not a cloud to be seen. That gave them hope. Hope that this really was finally all over.  
Dominus took Spero with him on Lyncas and Lectorum climbed behind him. Cornu was very excited to see Vinnie again and made that cute, high noise again. Vinnie smiled and climbed on her back. His tail snaked around Violet's waist and he set her before him. He wrapped her in a tight hug.  
"I am never gonna let you go. Ever again", he whispered in her ear. She smiled and stroked his arm. When everybody was ready, the flew back to Spero's cave. When they flew over the forest, they saw that all the army's were gone. They had left a trail of destruction, but thank god, they were gone. The dragon's landed before the cave. Spero was still not awake, so they walked through the water. Immediately, they were surrounded by Spero's people.  
"What did you do to her?", one of them asked with worry written on his face. Dominus shook his head.  
"I didn't do anything. She is just exhausted from the fight. She need to rest. When she wakes up, tell her that we won. Oh, and treat that wound." The blue man nodded. He gently took Spero over from Dominus and walked away. The group walked back outside. Dominus turned around and looked at the mice.  
"You are all very brave, Biker Mice From Mars. I can not say how grateful I am that you helped us with this war. It was truly an honour to fight side by side with you. Our journey will end here. But know, you are always welcome at Dracano Castle."  
Throttle cleared his throat. "And know that you are always welcome in our camp. What are your plans? You stay on this planet?"  
Dominus nodded. "Yes. We do like it here."  
Throttle smiled. "Yeah, we do too. Thank you for everything. You too, Lectorum."  
Lectorum nodded and gave a little smile. Violet walked over to him and took his hand.  
"Lectorum, thank you so much for everything. Because of you, I survived this. Because of you, we knew how to stop this war. You are a really good man."  
Lectorum's eyes filled with tears. Violet felt a little bit like the daughter he never had. He gave her a tight hug.  
"Take care, Violet."  
Vinnie clapped Lectorum on the back. "Yeah, thanks, old man. You truly are…"  
"A lifesaver? I know", Lectorum interrupted him with a teasing look in his eyes.  
Vinnie froze for a second, but then laughed.  
"You're a real piece of work. But really, thank you for taking good care of my girl. I owe you. Big time."  
Lectorum patted him on the arm. "Anytime."  
When the rest had said their goodbye's, Dominus and Lectorum climbed on Lyncas again. Cornu gave Vinnie one last lick and everybody laughed. Vinnie too. He was way too happy this was all over. Even getting licked by a dragon, which was really disgusting, couldn't change his happy mood. And though he would never say it out loud, he really found it kinda cute. He stroked her head one more time.  
"Thank you, pretty lady. Take care." Cornu growled and unfolded her impressive wings.  
"Goodbye, Biker Mice From Mars. Until we meet again!", Dominus said. The mice waved at them.

" _Until we meet again, Snowball."  
_

Vinnie shook his head. This guy really was unbelievable.  
"Well, another job done by the Biker Mice From Mars", Throttle sighed while swinging his arm around Carbine's shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.  
Vinnie cheered. "Aaoow! We are the best! Better than the best!" Violet nodded. Modo punched Vinnie on the arm.  
"We did get a little help, you know." Vinnie's face became expressionless.  
"Yeah, yeah, okay…", he mumbled. Modo laughed. They walked to the bikes and Throttle gave the signal.  
"Alright people. Let's rock… and ride!"  
When they got back at their camp, they found out everything was still intact. The rest off the group came out of the cave.  
"Stoker!", Carbine yelled and jumped in his arms. "I thought I lost you! You crazy mouse, why would you give your life for me?", she said with tears in her eyes. Stoker just smiled.  
"You are young, still a whole life ahead of you. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy. But I must say, I'm kinda glad I'm still here to witness it." Carbine smiled and gave him a tight hug. Throttle walked inside the cave to see how the wounded were doing. Thankfully, everybody was going to live. Jake his back was burned real bad, but he was awake.  
"Jake, how do you feel?", Throttle asked. Jake smiled a little sad.  
"I did have better days. But you guys won! Great job!"  
Throttle smiled. "Good to see you're okay. Take your time to recover. We have all the time in the world. Finally."  
That night, the group was sitting by the campfire again. Everybody felt peaceful. Even Vinnie.  
"I wonder how Spero is doing", Modo said. Gaya nodded. "Yeah. Me too."  
"Let's go check on her tomorrow morning, okay?", Throttle suggested. Everybody agreed. One by one, everybody went to sleep. They were all tired from all the events.

Vinnie and Violet stayed behind. Even they were tired, they were still too restless to sleep. Violet looked at Vinnie. With the soft light from the fire shining on his face, he looked more beautiful than ever. But there was still that nagging feeling there was something wrong.  
"Are you okay, cutie?", she asked, gently grabbing his hand. He gave her a sad smile. He knew he had to tell her. She knew him too well. And he also wanted to be honest with her.  
"When Daemonium took over your body today, something happened." Violet looked in his eyes. She saw sadness. Oh god. What happened? She swallowed.  
"It's okay. Tell me. I want to know. Since I can't remember it by myself", she said, slightly annoyed. Missing parts in your memory really sucked.  
"Well, I… It was weird… He… Well… Uhm… You… Dammit. He talked with Charley's voice. I literally heard her voice coming out of your mouth. Beside the fact it was fucking scary, it hurted me. It ripped open some wounds which I thought were just healing. But when I think of it, the wounds were never healed. I miss her so much. And that's weird, you know? Because I have you now. And you are everything to me. But she was too…" He looked at Violet with despair on his face. Violet couldn't help getting the feeling she was... jealous? But she stopped herself. You can't be jealous on a dead girl. But still, it kinda hurted what he just said. She knew how important Charley was for him. But she didn't knew he was still in so much pain.  
"Vinnie, I... I'm sorry. That must be really painful…", she whispered.  
Vinnie shook his head and cupped her head in his hands.  
"No, no, no. No sorry. I hurt you, I can see it in your eyes. I must be the one who says sorry. But I want to be honest with you. I love you, you know that right? And I will never leave you. But you need to know that Charley still has a place in my heart. She always will."  
Violet nodded. "I know. I know you love me. And it's okay. It's perfectly normal she still has a place in your heart. You loved her. Yeah, it kinda hurts me to hear you say that. But it's fine, cutie. I will always be here for you."  
Vinnie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He lay his chin on her head and together, they stared into the flames.  
"When we went to sleep at Spero's place, after the whole demon took over your body thing, another thing happened. I had this weirdest dream. I saw Charley. She told me she didn't blame me. That she knew I loved her. And that she loved me too. That we made mistakes, we both did. But that it just wasn't meant to be. And she wanted me to be happy. Happy with you. That you are the one for me. She told me to let her go. And I did… and I finally feel peace inside now. The guilt is gone, the pressure on my chest is gone. But the grieve is still there. But I think that is normal. And maybe I did let her go, but I will never forget her. I will carry her with me for the rest of my life. But I'm ready now. Ready to move on. This weird dream gave me closure I needed."  
He didn't told her about the kiss. There were some things you could better keep for yourself.  
Violet had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. Vinnie turned her around so she could face him.  
"I love you, Violet. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, ehm… Yeah… Will you marry me?" he asked, fiddling with her fingers. He never, ever had felt this insecure and vulnerable. What if she was gonna say no? He almost didn't dare to look at her. But then, he felt a finger under his chin. He raised his head and saw her beautiful, green eyes. The eyes he loved so much. There were tears in it.  
"Yes, Vincent. I really want to marry you. Because I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. Forever."  
Vinnie jumped up and swirled her around in his arms. His grin almost split his face in half.  
"Aaaooww!", he cheered. Violet laughed, he looked so cute and innocent. What a guy… When they stood still again, he pulled her against him and pressed his lips on hers. The red moon shined his light on them. After everything that had happened, they now knew there was one thing that would never break. One thing that was gonna survive everything. And that was their love for each other.

" _No more talk of darkness..  
_ _Forget these wide eyed fears..  
_ _I'm here..  
_ _Nothing can harm you..  
_ _My words will warm and calm you.  
_ _Let me be your freedom..  
_ _Let daylight dry your tears..  
_ _I'm here..  
_ _With you beside you..  
_ _To guard you and to guide you.._

 _Love me… that's all I ask of you.."_

To be continued…

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
